The Life of Hamato Elisabetta: Season 1
by SakuraNinjaress
Summary: Title changed. Imagine not knowing much about your past because you were too young to understand. Elisabetta, a female mutant turtle who is on her own little journey to put the pieces together, with the help of her adopted family: Master Splinter and the TMNT! LeoOC. Takes place during Season 1 of the 2003 series.
1. Prologue: Elisabetta's Background

**Phew! Finally my first story! Now, since it's my first one, I don't want anything too harsh since I'm still learning how to write well ^^;**

**So, I hope you enjoy the prologue!**

**(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Prologue: Elisabetta's Background**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Since this is my first ever entry, I might as well introduce myself to you. My name is Elisabetta, and believe it or not, I'm a turtle. Not just an ordinary turtle that people would buy as a pet, but I'm a walking, AND talking turtle. Now, I'm sure you're curious about how I got this way. Well, to be honest, I have no idea. I was young at the time so I couldn't really remember all the details. But, all I can remember was that I was founded by a strange group of people when they purchased me from a pet store in New York City, and that I was accidentally covered in some strange ooze that they had. That's how I was able to walk and talk! Ever since then, they've raised me like I was a daughter to them, and they taught me as much as they could. But then, an even strange, yet dangerous group attacked us! I wish I knew what was going on, but my family told me to run and to never look back! So, I did…_

_I wasn't sure how long I was separated from my family, but I ended up wandering around the sewers of the city. There, I met a rat that goes by the name of Master Splinter. I didn't know whether I should be amazed or scared, but he sounds like a nice and caring person…or um, rat. He took me in to his home and he even has four other turtles that look exactly like me! The only difference was that they were all boys. I didn't mind though, it was just so nice to see more of my species that can walk and talk. And, since my first family didn't get a chance to name me before the attack, Master Splinter did the honors instead and my official name is based on a book of famous Renaissance artists._

_I've been living with them for many years, and I enjoy every minute of it. Especially when it comes to ninja training! Yeah, that's right, NINJA TRAINING! When Master Splinter told me about his story as well as the turtles during my first couple of days with them, I was determined to be a part of what they're doing; after all, our stories are connected somehow and I wanted some answers about my past with my first family. Ever since that day, I started to train to become a kunoichi, which is a term for female ninja._

_Well, I better get going! I don't want to be late for ninja training with my adopted father and adopted brothers! Until next time!_

Elisabetta closed her diary and puts it under her pillow. She tightened her pink bandana and puts two tessens in her belt before leaving her room with a smile.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**I thought it would be interesting for Elisabetta to have her very own journal or diary that would show the viewers what she's thinking. I don't think I'll be doing this every time, maybe if necessary.**

**I'm open to some suggestions if you want me to try and make this story interesting ^^**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Things Change

**Well, I thought I was going to post this tomorrow, but I guess you all get another chapter! :D**

**Now, this is where the fun begins! This is pretty much the first episode from the show, only Elise is in it! You might notice some familiar lines from the actual show, since I'm trying to get as exact as possible. XD**

**Also, if you see any spelling errors or mistakes when it comes to spelling Japanese words, or something like that, let me know and I'll try to fix it ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Things Change**

* * *

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence."

Master Splinter was kneeling down in the dark with a light up candle on his cane. He had a serious look on his face when he was talking about the lesson for the turtles. The lesson was to use the darkness to your advantage without letting the littlest piece of light touch you.

"Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" Master Splinter asked, before flipping the candle from the cane to his hand, without the flame going out.

Elise was hiding and had a serious look on her face. She quietly peaks a bit from her hiding spot to look without getting noticed. _I know I can do this…I need to become one with the shadows, like Master Splinter says…_

She proceeds to watch as one of her brothers, Donatello, made the first move. Unfortunately for him, he missed and rammed into a wall, dropping his bo staff in the process. She giggled silently to herself.

Master Splinter couldn't help but smile. "Too noisy, Donatello."

Next was Michelangelo, he was twirling his nunchucks and was going to do the same thing that Don did, only he missed horribly and he rammed into Don, they both groaned in pain. The female turtle covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo."

Raphael was sneaking up to Splinter before taking out his twin sai and trying to get the candle. But, Master Splinter ducked, making Raph soar over him. Luckily for him, he caught his footing and turned around to go at him again. But he tripped over Splinter's cane, and he too rammed into his remaining brothers. Again, the female turtle had to keep herself from laughing. _You were so close, Raph._

"Poor choice, Raphael."

_Where's Leo? _She then noticed a familiar shape on the ceiling. _Oh boy, he's going to get it, but, not for long! _Still watching, she slowly took out one of her tessens and gets it ready. She managed to see Leonardo cutting the candle, surprising Splinter, and caught it on the end of one of his katanas. Before he's about to blow the flame out, she used her fan to make enough air to reach the candle and extinguished the flame. This caught Leo by surprise. "What the?"

Master Splinter smiled and turned on the lights. He looked at Leo, who was putting the now extinguished candle in his hand and looking confused. "Well done, Leonardo." Then, he looked at where Elise was hiding. "You too, Elisabetta."

Elise walked out of her hiding spot and proceeded to the rest of the crew, smiling. She stopped and bowed. "Thank you, sensei."

This turned Leo's confusion into impressed. "Nice job, Elise. I forgot your tessens could do that."

"Thanks Leo," she looks embarrassed. "Though you did most of the work."

Splinter placed a paw on her shoulder and smiled. "Even so, my daughter, you and Leonardo were able to use the shadows to stay hidden, and figure out a way to accomplish the task at hand; whether one person did most of it, or not."

This made her smile at him. Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance when he, Don, and Mikey got up from the floor. "Teacher's pets."

Leo gave him a look before tossing the candle at him. "Ninja dropout."

This made Raph mad while the two remaining brothers went 'Ooooooo.' Before they could get at each other, Elise went in between, giving Raph an annoyed look. "Raph, you need to chill! You always do this at the end of every lesson!"

"Says who?!" Raph exclaimed, glaring at her.

"Says me!" Elise exclaimed back. Now these two are at it. But, before things got any worse, Splinter managed to intervene. "CHILDREN!"

They all looked at him, while he sighed. "Children, if you want to become true ninja, you must work harder." Now, all the turtles kneeled before their master to hear what else he had to say. "Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you: ninjutsu powers of stealth, and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors. And, you must never be discovered by the outside world."

_SMACK!_

Elise looked to her left to see that Mikey caught a fly, but Splinter was giving him an annoyed look, causing her to giggle silently to herself. _ Ah Mikey…_

Suddenly, the whole lair was shaking. Causing everyone to look around in surprise. "Huh? What is that noise?"

Elise and her brothers quickly got up. She looked scared, and huddled over to her two eldest brothers for safety. Mikey was freaking out before moving over to the others. "Whoa! Earthquake!"

"In New York? Possible, but not likely," Don answered calmly before quickly moving out of the way. Then, a piece of the wall exploded, and a few metal looking robots came out. The turtles quickly took their weapons out before the robots started to charge at them.

"What are those things?" Leo asked.

"New York City cockroaches?"

"I don't think so, Mikey," Elise said while tightening her grip on her tessens.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!" Raph exclaimed before kicking one of the robots. This made them mad and they started to attack. Soon, most of them were either getting bashed or sliced. While this was going on, Splinter was getting cornered by most of them. Elise noticed and becomes horrified. "Guys look!"

Leo was the first to see what she was talking about and he gasped. This caught the attention of the other brothers and they hurried on over to her in order to try and get to their sensei. "We have to get to Master Splinter! Come on!"

Elise threw one of her fans to an incoming robot as a projectile, causing it to get bashed and the fan bounced back to its owner. What she didn't notice was that some of the robots were making the ceiling crumble and lots of debris began to fall. Leo noticed and quickly pulled her out of the way before she got crushed. "Look out!"

She gives him a thankful look before more debris came falling down. They all gasped as they rushed over to see if Splinter's okay.

"Master Splinter? Master Splinter! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked, looking down at a damaged robot.

"Whatever they were," Raph kicked it away. "They're junk now."

Meanwhile, Don, Leo, and Elise were digging through the debris, hoping and praying that Splinter's okay. Leo called out to the remaining two brothers. "Guys! Splinter, we've got to find Splinter!" He then called out to the rocks. "Master Splinter! Can you hear me?!"

Elise became worried. She puts a comforting hand on Leo, and then looked at her smart brother. "Donatello, anyway to—" Before she could finish her sentence, she noticed that Don was taking out some kind of phone. This brought the attention to the other brothers. "What are you doing?"

"Shell Cell," Don answered. "I'm calling Master Splinter! I hope."

After a few moments of nothing, they all smiled when they heard their sensei from the phone. _"Hmm…which button do you press to answer this thing? Hello?"_

Leo quickly took the phone from Don. "Master Splinter! Are you alright?"

_"Hello? Stupid device…"_

Elise giggled before taking the phone from Leo in order to talk to him. "Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons. You already answered it."

_"Ah…Elisabetta, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage junction, near South Point."_

Don quickly took out an old map from his bag and looked at it. "If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel!"

"We'll meet you there, sensei!" Elise answered, smiling. Then, Mikey peaked over her shoulder, looking eager. "What'd he say? What'd he say? Did he mention me?"

Before she could answer, Raph pushed him away in annoyance. She gave her hotheaded brother a glare. "Was that really necessary?"

All she got from him was a shrug.

* * *

Elise was looking through her now damaged room. She managed to find some things that weren't wrecked such as her drawings, art supplies, and picture frames, so she puts them in her own bag. Hoping that her diary is okay, she looked under her ruined mattress and was relieved to see that it was unharmed. She puts it in her bag. "Good thing I always keep it somewhere soft."

"Yo, princess! Hurry up!"

She sighed in annoyance. "Coming, Raph!"

She hurried out of her room and caught up with her brothers who were now leaving their home. Leo noticed more damage on the outside. "Looks like those things have been through here."

"These walls are seriously compromised," Don said, looking around as well. "It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in."

Suddenly, they all stopped walking and were shocked to see what was in front of them. Raph gave Don a look. "You were saying?"

Turns out the roof had collapsed and had blocked their way out. Leo sighed. "Can't go forward, can't go back…"

"Looks like we go up," Raph then proceeded to go over to a ladder that leads to a manhole above. Elise looked unsure. "Uh…you sure that's a good idea?"

"She's right, Raph," Leo quickly stopped Raph from going any further. "Hitting the surface is a bad idea."

"We've got no other way to go, Leo," Don then looked at Elise. "Even you know that, Elise."

"W-Well yeah, but still…"

Leo sighed. "All right, but we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around! Remember what sensei said: it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone capture. We need to stay out of sight!"

"We got it the first thousand times, Leo! Just follow my lead!" Raph then began to climb up. Elise couldn't help but be annoyed with what he just said and called up to him. "Since when do you lead, Raphael?"

"Since now, princess!"

"Don't call me that!"

Now it was Mikey's turn to tease. "Why not? It suits you…_princess_." He then laughed. But, before she could punch him to shut him up, Leo gently touched her shoulder. "Don't pay any attention to him. Just go on up, we'll be right behind you, okay?"

After a moment of silence, she sighed. "Okay." She then gives Leo a smile. "Thanks."

Leo smiled back at her. "Anytime."

She then proceeded to follow Raph to the surface. But, she managed to hear Mikey making smooching sounds and a bit of teasing before hearing a whacking sound. "OW!"

This made her giggle before continuing on.

* * *

After a minute of climbing, Raph and Elise were the first to climb out of the manhole. Raph decided to get a look while Elise stayed to wait for her brothers; Leo poked his head out of the hole but looks down when he heard Mikey complaining about staring at his butt all night. He quickly hid back in the hole, causing her and Raph to do the same thing by hiding against the wall. Then, Elise saw Raph sneaking off. "What are you doing?"

"Going on ahead," Raph answered before leaving to do some manhole hunting. She sighed while face palming. "Honestly, can't he just wait for at least a minute?"

She then helped her remaining brothers out of the hole, before they went after Raph. Moments later, they could see him kicking the side of a truck because it was blocking a manhole. Leo looked annoyed. "Way to be stealthy, Raph."

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in Joisy," Mikey added.

Ignoring what his orange-banded brother said, Raph gestured to the truck. "Give me a hand." Mikey showed him his hands, smiling. But, Raph gets annoyed. "Don't even think about it, Mikey." Seeing as though no one is going to help, he just shook it off, moving toward the back of the truck. "Ah, forget you guys, I'll push it myself."

Elise sighed and muttered to herself before going over to Raph, hoping to reason with him. "Raph, maybe it's better to wait for someone who owns this truck to come back and leave. It's that simple."

Raph glared at her. "Look, the sooner we get down the manhole, the sooner we get to Master Splinter! So, are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me move this piece of junk?" He then proceeded to push the truck, while Elise just face palmed before giving him a look. "You know, Raph, you _really_ don't know how to handle things the simple way…"

Then, she heard noises from the door and gasped. Raph then noticed as well and doesn't know what to do. Leo tried to get them to hide. "Hide, guys! Come on, hurry!"

She was about to hide with the others, but the door opened and Raph grabbed her arm, forcing her to hide in the truck. "No time! Get in!"

"Hey!" Before she could say any more, he hopped in with her, motioning for her to be quiet and they both hid up on the ceiling. They could hear some voices and big bags being tossed in the back. Then, the doors closed and were locked tight. As soon as the truck drove away, the two captive turtles came down, landing on the floor. Elise looked at Raph in anger. "Nice going, Raph!"

Raph glared at her. "What the shell did I do?!"

"What do you mean 'what the shell did I do?!'?! You just had to start getting that truck moved by force, and didn't even bother listening to me! We also had plenty of time to get to our brothers before we got caught, but nooooooooo, YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO HIDE IN SOME GANG'S TRUCK WITH SOME STOLEN GOODS!"

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I can call you that whenever I feel like it!"

"Why you son of a—" But the truck turnED causing her and Raph to fall on the floor. Sitting up, she gave him a deadly look. "I'll let you off this one time…Next time, you'll get a serious beating!"

Raph doesn't look convinced. "Pfft, whatever."

* * *

They both peaked out the window to see that they were being pulled in another alley. Seeing the guys getting out, they quickly hid until it's safe to look. Elise couldn't help but sigh and looked at Raph. "Now what?"

"I guess all we do is wait."

Then, they heard a wham on the truck, causing them to look at each other in surprise. She took a peak and was relieved to see that Leo, Don, and Mikey were here to get them out. She looked at Raph happily. "Raph! They found us!"

Raph got up, annoyed. "Well, it's about time!" He started to bang the window impatiently when Don started to get the lock to open. "Get us out of here!"

"Raph! Be patient, Donnie's trying to concentrate!"

"I don't care! And I want Mikey to shut up over there!"

She face palmed. "Just try to ignore him…"

After moments of wiring, Don managed to get the doors open. And, the first thing Raph did was rushing out and tackling Mikey to a pulp. Elise rolled her eyes while the remaining two brothers offered their hands to help her off the truck. "Thank you."

They looked at Raph with annoyed looks. "What a hothead."

"You said it, Leo. And I had to deal with his attitude for the whole ride!"

"At least you're okay, Elise," Leo said, looking at her smiling. This made her smile and blush a little bit. But, before she could say something, they both could see the goons coming; they all took out their respective weapons.

"Uh, Raph?" Don began to say

"We don't have time for this!" Leo added.

Raph looked at them, still annoyed. "And why not?"

"Because we're not alone," Mikey managed to say while being let go by his brother. They all hurried over and lined up against the wall, getting in a stance.

The head of the gang spoke first. "Look at the freaks!"

"What's with the dweeby costumes?"

"This ain't Halloween!"

Then the guy who spoke first twirled his weapon around, in a deadly way. "You're going down, freaks! Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!"

The turtle siblings then showed off their weapons before jumping in and kicking all of the Purple Dragons without even breaking a sweat. Without any choice, the Purple Dragons all got up and ran off, leaving behind their truck and stolen goods. Mikey gave a high five or three to Raph. "Gimme some green!"

"Well, that was easier than expected," Don said happily.

"I hope they're more of those guys," Raph said looking at his purple-banded brother. "I'm just getting warmed!"

Elise giggled at him. "You're always getting warmed up, Raphael."

"So true."

Mikey then noticed a shadow behind him and looked up. "Uh, well, looks like you got your wish, Raphie boy."

"Huh?" We all looked up to see a ton of shadowed people on the roofs. Leo got ready but looked startled. "Are those guys…ninjas?"

To answer his question, they all jumped down and circled around them. They were indeed ninjas. The turtles were surprised. "Well, they're certainly ninjaesque."

Elise was confused and looked at her brothers. "I thought we were the only ninjas here?"

"You and me both, Elise," Leo said. "But, be ready, for anything!"

"I'm so gonna enjoy this," Raph said, smirking and gripping on his sai. Then, both ninjas and turtles jumped into action, using their weapons, hands and feet to beat each other up. Elise was using her fans to block the ninjas' swords and punches, before retaliating with her weapons, knocking them down hard. "That's no way to treat a lady!" Noticing two of them sneaking up on her from behind, she folds her fans and throws them like bullets toward them, they both got hit on the head from them, knocking them out for a while. She picked her fans up. "Especially sneaking up on one!"

She looked up too see Leo having trouble. So, she hurried on up and started to slash at them. "Back off!" She successfully knocked them off. Leo gave her a thankful look. "Thanks, Elise!"

"Anytime, Leo!" She said with a wink. They both hopped off and landed near the truck with the rest of the turtles. Raph was getting annoyed. "How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get the hint?!"

"Really, they just keep coming!" Mikey exclaimed, also sounding annoyed.

"Time to switch to Plan B!"

This made Elise looked at Leo, confused. "Plan B?"

"Yes," he looked at Don, who's currently rewiring the truck from the inside. "Donatello?"

"Almost there, Leo!" He smirked when the engine started. He then got behind the wheel. "This bus now leaving for anywhere but here!"

"Come on! We're going!" Leo exclaimed and they all went into the back of the truck while Don drove off from the strange group of ninjas. Elise was trying to keep her balance since Don kept swerving badly, so Leo had to make her sit next to him, who was also having trouble staying put due to the bumps on the road.

"Whoa! Nice driving, Don! For a turtle with no license!" Mikey exclaimed in a sarcastic way.

"Hey! You want pretty or you want effective?" Don retorted back while trying to drive.

But, Mikey started to talk about something else. "I gotta tell ya, this has been one mondo, bizzaro day!"

"You're telling me, Mikey!" Elise said, while trying not to fall from her seat. "First, all those metal robot things underground, and those ninjas from before!"

"Yeah, ninjas in New York City besides us? It's just not right!"

Don made another sharp turn, causing Mikey to fall on the floor, and for Elise to land on Leo's lap. "GAH!" They both looked at each other, blushing in embarrassment. But, luckily nobody else noticed.

"Talk about 'not right'," Raph unzipped one of the bags. "Check this out." He dumped it to reveal a load of money. Mikey smiled and held a couple of them, while Leo and Elise looked shocked. "Show me the money, baby! Whoo-hoo!"

Elise took them away from him, annoyed. "This isn't finders keepers, Mikey!"

"She's right, we need to drop all this off," Leo then puts all the money back in the bag and looked out the window for a police car. After spotting one, they stopped the truck and Leo tossed the bags out the window, surprising the police officers. "Take care of this money, will ya guys?" Then, they drove away, looking satisfied.

* * *

After moments of driving, the turtles arrived at their location. They all got out of the truck and hurried on over to hug Master Splinter, who was waiting for them patiently.

He chuckled. "Yes, well I am glad to see you too, my children."

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today!"

"Yes, yes. There will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home," he proceeded to walk off, leaving the ninja turtles looking confused.

"Home?" Mikey asked.

"We got no home, those robots trashed our pad! Remember, sensei?" Raph asked, reminding Splinter about what had happened.

But, Splinter still smiled. "Do not worry, I think I have found the solution to our current housing problem. Follow me, my children." He jumped down a hole, making the turtles even more confused. Without any other choice, they all followed him. Leo went first, followed by Don. Mikey decided to do a cannonball. "CowabunGAHH!"

Raph pushed him before he could finish. "Not funny, Raph!"

"Oh, yes it is," Raph said, chuckling.

"You know what's even more funny, Raph?" Elise asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"This!" She kicked his shell, causing him to fall in the hole. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"It is for me!" She laughed before hopping in after him.

The turtle siblings crashed into each other after sliding down the hole. They slowly got up to catch up to their sensei. Mikey smiled. "Wicked slide!"

Then he went over next to Splinter. "No offense, Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great."

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes," Splinter said while continuing on. Mikey stopped, looking confused. "Um…okay?"

"And walk this way."

Mikey was about to mimic Splinter's walk, but Don hits him with his staff. "OW!"

Elise laughed at that before going on ahead. Then, they had arrived and were amazed at their new home. "Whoa!"

"This is beyond awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I could really tune this space up!" Don said happily. Then, everybody started to run and looked around, getting used to the place, while Mikey called out rooms that would be 'his'.

"You see, my children, change is good."

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter," Leo said with a smile. Even Elise agreed with a nod.

"Good, so let's see you kids clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy!"

"AW MAN!"

* * *

**Okay! That was a long one!**

**I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, but hopefully soon. Hopefully, not every episode will be soo long! Which reminds me, there might be some episodes where I don't think it's necessary to put. I'll be sure to let you guys know before a chapter so that you don't get confused. And, I don't think I'll be doing the fifth season. I just think it'll be a bit boring and I have no idea how to make it work. So, if I make a sequel, I'll be starting off with the Fast Forward season.**

**Again, if you have any suggestions, let me know ^^**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Better Mousetrap

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

******(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Better Mousetrap**

* * *

Elise was finishing tidying up her new room, by removing extra rocks off the floor and dusting everything that she'll be putting her stuff on. Once that's done, she took out her bag and puts her survived belongings to their respective place and smiled at her work. Before leaving, she decided to take out her diary to write up a quick entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been about a day since we moved into our new home. And, so far the place is looking neater than it was before. According to Mikey and Don, Leo and Raph went off back to our old lair to see if there were any more things that didn't get destroyed by those strange robots. I hope we don't run into them again, but I have a strange feeling that it's false._

Then, a bright light came to her room. She puts her diary down to see where it came from; and to her annoyance, it was Mikey trying to get power for about a dozen TVs. Sighing, she walked back to her room to write more.

_Not sure why we need that many TVs when we could just get one big one, but that's Mikey for ya. I better get going to see if they need any more help in tidying up. Until next time!_

She puts her diary back in her bag, until she can find someplace soft for it, and left her room. She could hear Splinter saying to Don and Mikey that they should call the new lair 'home' when they were coming up with silly names, such as 'Turtle Cave' or 'Shell-ter'.

"Hm, catchy," Mikey said with Don nodding his head.

"Catchy, yet so simple."

They looked to see Elise smiling from the upper floor, and then she jumped down before heading on over to them. "It's better than calling our home something silly."

Splinter couldn't help but smile at that before looking at all of them. "Now, what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?"

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair," Mikey answered.

"And the way the new Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now," Don added while figuring out some of the parts from the robots. The pink-banded turtle looked at him confused. "Sewer Slider?"

"Oh, it's a new vehicle I made to make traveling through the sewers easier. Some of the parts aren't ready yet, but it should be okay to use for a while."

This made her impressed. "That's very clever of you, Don."

"Thanks, Elise," Don said, smiling. Then, they both heard a crashing sound, causing them to turn to see Mikey accidentally dropping some metal on his foot. He's hopping up and down, trying to get rid of the pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Elise giggled before looking at Don. "I better go help him."

"You do that."

She then hurried on over to Mikey. "Do you need any help with that, Mikey?"

Mikey looked grateful. "That'll be nice, thanks!"

"No problem. Why don't you put some ice on your foot? I'll handle this."

"Okay."

Making sure Mikey's getting ice, she picked up the metal with ease and moved it over someplace else until further notice. Not sure if there was anything else to do, she headed over to where the TVs were and sat down on the couch where Mikey is at. Then, she heard an engine coming in the lair and sees that Raph and Leo returned with some undamaged things from their previous home. _Oh, so THAT'S the Sewer Slider._

Leo hopped off, holding a box of DVDs. "Hey! Good news, Mikey: your DVD collection survived!" He tossed the box to the orange-banded turtle, happily.

Mikey caught it. "Awesome! Let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory!"

"Please, nothing gory, Mikey! You know how disgusted I get when it comes to that stuff!"

"That's what makes it fun, Ellie!"

All the female turtle could do was sigh while Mikey turns the TVs on. And, the first thing that popped up was the news. And, knowing Mikey, he hated that. "Boring!" Before he could change the channel, Don wanted to see this, so we all started to watch it. It showed an African-American man, talking about a recent invention he just made.

_"A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door'. I say let the path fleeting begin. For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever-growing rat problem. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you,"_ he said as he reached over and pulled off the sheet of cloth from the new creation to show the camera. _"The ultimate expression of rodent termination technology, the Stocktronic Mouser!"_

Elise was up from the couch when she saw the robot on the TVs. She and her brothers gasped from total shock.

* * *

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing!" Don exclaimed.

"And what's up with those glasses?" Mikey asked.

"Really, Mikey?" Elise asked, who had her hands on her hips, giving his brother an annoyed look.

"What? They look silly!"

Raph, however, used one of his sai to stab a TV in anger. "I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell!" But, before he could leave, Splinter stopped him. "Absolutely not!" He then whacked the hotheaded turtle on the head with his cane. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster! You can nearly afford to be seen by more humans."

Then, they turned their heads back to the TVs to hear more info about the Mousers. They could see that Stockman's assistant was putting in some rats in a maze, to show the viewers how the Mouser worked. Unfortunately for the turtles, it's not a pretty sight. Elise couldn't help but shriek and covered her eyes with her hands. "Someone _please_ turn that off!"

Splinter was the closest to the remote and pressed the off button. Hearing that the TVs were off, the female turtle uncovered her eyes and looked relieved. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my daughter. Now, let us start our training," Splinter said before heading on over to the center of the room. Everyone was now in position, with his or her weapons ready to begin. Don made the first move and managed to make a couple of hits, but Splinter hits him in the back, causing him to stumble. "Do not lean with your shoulders, Donatello."

Now it's Leo's turn. He sprung into the air, hoping to land a hit from behind, but Splinter whacked him, causing him to sprawl against the floor. "Faster on your counter attack, Leonardo!"

Mikey's next and he didn't get a chance to do anything because Splinter was faster than him. "Mind your foot work, Michelangelo."

With tessens in hand, Elise made her move. She managed to make a lot of hits, and of course blocking Master Splinter's cane. But, she got swept off her feet by Splinter's tail and got whacked hard by his cane, causing her land on her stomach in pain. "Do not think to hard with your moves, Elisabetta."

Finally, Raph started to attack but Splinter flipped in front of him, knocked his twin sai aside, and pushed him up against the wall. "You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks."

"I like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy!"

While Raph was talking to Master Splinter, Elise got up, holding her stomach. "Man, I didn't think he still had it with that cane." She went over to help Leo up to his feet. "You okay?"

"Just fine. You?"

"About the same."

They, along with Don and Mikey, went over to where Splinter and Raph are, just in time to hear their sensei forbidding them to go up to the surface and kick Stockman in the behind. He then walked off to his quarters. "We will resume your training in the morning."

Mikey started to mimic Splinter's words. "We will resume your training in the morning."

"I heard that."

Don smirked. "Busted!" This made him, Leo and Elise laugh while Raph still muttered about busting some heads. "Chill bro, we don't need no stinkin' surface world." Mikey began to say before heading on over to the TVs. "We got late movies, top ten video countdown—"

While he was naming all sorts of things, Elise just looked at Raph with a caring look. "To sum it up, Raph, we pretty much have everything down here without anything to worry about."

Don was over at his table, tinkering with the Mouser parts. "Hmm…if I can get one working, we can trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman's really using them for."

Raph then yawned, while he stretched his arms. "I'm beat. I'm gonna wreck," he takes his leave, leaving Leo and Elise with weird looks on their faces before looking at each other.

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo asked.

"Never in his life," Elise said before looking in the direction Raph left with a suspicious look. "I have a feeling he's gonna disobey Splinter's orders and go after Baxter Stockman."

"You might be right."

Then, it was Elise's turn to yawn and stretch. "Maybe I better hit the hay too. I've done _a lot_ of cleaning and stuff most of the day."

"You deserve it, Elise."

"Thanks Leo," she said and proceeded to head off to her room. But, she stopped to look at him. "Do you need me when Raph starts to sneak out?"

Leo just smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll handle him. You just get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," she hopped up to the second floor and looked down at her remaining brothers. "Night, guys!"

"Good night, Ellie!"

She smiled and entered her room. Yawning once more, she plopped down on her bed and gets comfortable before turning off her lamp that Don made for her and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up moments later to hear a commotion going on downstairs. Annoyed yet worried at the same time, she left her room and looked down to the main room. "Guys, what's going—?"

But, before she could finish her question, she noticed that everything was quiet. "Guys?" She jumped down and looked around. She then noticed that the Mouser parts Don was tinkering with were gone. Remembering what he said about what he was trying to do with the Mouser, she got worried for her brothers; she thought stopping Raph from leaving was bad enough but this was too much for her to handle.

_Oh great…_

All she could do now was wait and hope for them to come back safely.

* * *

**And scene!**

**In the next chapter, the turtles get to form a bond with April O'Neil! Which, I should have up later today or tomorrow, depending on my social life schedule lol**

**Also, an anonymous person told me that to make this story easier, I should copy and paste the transcripts of the episodes and then change is around with my own ideas. While, that would be nice, I'm sorry to say that I couldn't find a useful site that has every single episode transcript :(. So, I'm stuck with doing the old fashion way XD**

**If you guys have any suggestions, let me know! ^^**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Attack of the Mousers

**Well, I finally managed to get another chapter up in one day :D**

**I hope ****you enjoy it!**

******(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Attack of the Mousers**

* * *

"Psst! Elise, wake up!"

"Huh, w-wha?"

The female turtle was shaken gently to see that Leo had woken her up. Confused, she realized that she was sleeping at Don's worktable when she was waiting for them to come home. Still a bit tired, she looked at Leo while rubbing one of her eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story," he took her hand to help her up. "It's better to just show you." He then guided her to the other turtles that were looking at something on the couch. Still confused, she could then see that a pretty woman with red hair was sleeping on the couch. This made the turtle fully awake and looked at her brothers in shock. "What the shell did you guys do?!"

"Well, there were more Mousers in the sewers and they were attacking her. So, we had no choice but to take her back with us," Don answered.

Now her face turned from shock to confusion. "Those robots were attacking her? That doesn't make any sense!"

"We know, so we're hoping to get some answers from her."

Still shocked about the news, all she could do was watch as the woman started to wake up. "Oh man, what a dream. Turtles fighting robots…did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the—" She could then see the turtles and started to freak out. "—Weirdest. Thing. I've. Ever. Seen!"

_Oh boy…_

"Hi!" Mikey said to her with a smile. But, instead of a 'hi', all he got from her was: "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey screamed back and was trying to catch his breath from it. "Please don't do that! I almost jumped out of my shell!"

"It. Has. Three. Fingers!" She then covered her face with a pillow and muttered to herself about her being asleep. Elise couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"This isn't going very well," Don said with a worried look.

"Hey, c'mon! We don't have much practice talking to humans. It's gonna take a little time!"

"'A little time'? Mikey, she's freaking out over seeing five walking and talking turtles! I think's it's gonna take more than a little time for her to get used to it!" Elise said with an annoyed look. She could then see the woman peaking from the pillow, but she hid again and continued to mutter to herself. "See?"

Instead of answering, Mikey started to yawn. "Man, she's making _me_ sleepy!"

This made the pink-banded turtle face palm. Raph then decided to start asking the woman the big question. "Hey, you."

She peaked from her pillow to look at him a bit startled. "What?"

"What do you know about those Mouser robot things?"

"Well, first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem. But, then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said…Oh no, I'm talking to it!"

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm talking to it! To you!" She then looked away. "Okay, April, you are talking to a giant, three-fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming. So, everything's okay." She then waved at them with a silly smile. "Hello."

"Hello, April? How are you…doing?" Elise asked, clearly not sure what else to say.

"Oh, I'm fine! Everything's absolutely great!" April answered, laughing as if she were going crazy. But, she stopped when she saw a familiar rat walked in. "WHOA!"

Splinter stopped in front of her with a serious look. "Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions."

"You-you're a—" She passed out before she could finish.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter," Don said. "Now what do we do?"

"Let's nudge her," Leo suggested.

"I'll snap her out of it."

"Raphael, no!"

Elise could see that Mikey went over to a chair to listen to his tunes. Sighing, she turned to look at her remaining brothers and Splinter. "Let's just wait until she wakes up again. Until then, I think I should make her some nice, hot tea."

"That is a good idea, Elisabetta," Splinter said with an understanding look. "You better get started."

"Yes, sensei."

She then hurried on over to the kitchen to get things prepared for the tea.

* * *

After making sure the tea's ready, she gently poured some into a cup and walked on over back to the couch, where Splinter's now sitting on a chair with Leo next to him and Don's sitting on the arm of the couch; Raph was getting Mikey. She then sat next to April and handed her the cup with a smile. "Here, April. I hope this tea helps."

"Thank you," April gently took the cup and started to take a sip from it. Soon, Raph and Mikey came on over. "Sooo, you okay now?"

She looked at Mikey with a smile. "Yes, thanks. I've decided this is either a very long dream that I keep not waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Young woman," Splinter said. "We have something most important to discuss."

"What?" April asked.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. You have placed us all in great danger."

"But, Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her," Leo said.

"Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to try and do the right thing?" Raph added.

"As you grow older, you will learn there are many ways to do the right thing," Splinter sighed and looked down. "But, there is no going back." He looked at April. "I'm afraid we find ourselves at…your mercy."

"Oh! I-I would never tell anybody! I mean, who would believe me?"

"She's got a point," Don said. Elise thought so too and nodded her head.

"Yeah! We're unbelievable!" Mikey exclaimed while showing off his muscles. Raph gave him an annoyed look. "Geez! Where's your off switch?"

Elise giggled before turning her attention back April. "Seriously, I promise."

Splinter got up from his chair and walked over to April. He stared into her eyes for a moment. "…I believe you."

"Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?" Leo asked.

"No. This is called trusting your gut."

Elise giggled again. "Nice."

April now had a curious look on her face. "So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you people, uh, turtles, uh, whatever?"

"I have memories," Splinter began to say. "Memories of when I was, what you might call, normal. I remember a day that started like any other, but ended, changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar with four pet, infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies.

"I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow. The next morning, I awoke to find the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also. Making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so different. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day.

"They actually spoke my name. Soon, they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjutsu. The secret arts of stealth and power and all that I knew of this world. Not long after, I found a young, female turtle that I could sense used to be covered in the same ooze from what had happened the day before. I decided to take her in and to teach her ninjustu as well. From a battered book on Renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain; I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Elisabetta, Raphael, Michelangelo. Together they are…"

"Turtles forever!" The turtle siblings shouted happily, high fiving or threeing each other.

"Or something like that, that we all yell at once," Mikey added.

Raph sat next to April. "First rule: ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier."

"So, we have remained in secret. And that, is our story," Splinter finished.

"But, how did you know martial arts?" April asked.

"That is a story, for another time."

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" Mikey was watching the TVs, seeing another news report. This brought everyone's attention as they listened to what's going on.

_"And the police are completely baffled by this daring bank robbery, boldly executed in broad daylight. If anyone has any information the police urge you to call the crime stoppers headline."_

"Sooo," Mikey said. "Anybody want to take a wild guess what did this?"

This made Elise glare at the screens and growled silently while making hard fists. _The Mousers…_

* * *

"This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about," April shifted her gaze from the screens to the turtles and Splinter. "He's got the Mousers robbing banks."

"What do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked.

"He's a genius, he's also nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious he turned the Mousers on me! Luckily, I ran into you guys."

"_He_ destroyed our old lair," Leo said.

"Hmph! Must have been one of his Mouser test runs," Elise said with disgust, putting her hands on her hips and looking away in anger. This made Splinter looked at her in concern.

"But, that was our home!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Now he's graduated to banks!" Don added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raph got up from the couch and got his twin sai out, twirling them. "I say we shut down Mouser central! Permanently!"

Mikey couldn't help but laugh. "I just love those action movie lines! You right those yourself?"

"It won't be easy. Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up-to-the-minute security tech.," April warned.

"Pfft, bring it on! Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon. The techno-turtle himself: Donatello! Take a bow, Don!"

Don turned to Mikey, looking flattered and embarrassed. "Aw, cut it out!"

"Can…we…go…PLEASE?" Raph asked impatiently.

"Yes, please? I _really_ want to kick some major shell right now!" Elise proved her point by throwing one of her unfolded tessens like it was a shuriken and it got stuck hard on the pillar that was near the couch. The turtle brothers were surprised by her action, but it wasn't in a bad way. Raph was looking at the tessen on the wall with impressed eyes; he let out a whistle. "Nice throw, princess."

"Thanks, I've been practicing," she said while stretching her throwing arm with a proud look on her face.

Splinter was still looking at her with concerned eyes. "Hmmm…" He then looked at everyone. "Then, you all must go to the surface and put an end to the doctor's evil deeds."

The turtles bowed. "Yes, Master Splinter."

"However," he looked at Elise. "I would like for Elisabetta to remain here."

This made the tessen-wielding turtle shocked. "What?! Why?!"

"There is something I would like to discuss with you alone."

"I think somebody's in trouble," Mikey sang quietly to Raph, who snickered with a smirk. Don just face palmed at the two for being silly while the female turtle just glared. Leo gently puts a comforting hand on her shoulder before looking at Splinter. "She's not in trouble, is she Master Splinter?"

"No, Leonardo, she is not in trouble. I only wish to talk to her about something else that is very personal."

"Um…okay?"

"Come on! We gotta go now!" Raph exclaimed and he started to leave the lair at a fast pace. "See ya later, princess!"

"Yeah, too bad you'll miss out on all the action! Whoo-hoo!" Mikey added before following Raph. Don just sighed and followed. He stopped to look at Elise with a smile. "Don't pay any attention to him. I'll be sure to give out extra beatings for you during our raid." He continued on out the lair. Still, Elise looked down and couldn't help but let out a sad sigh. "Okay…" April had a concerned face and gently rubbed her shell.

Leo went over to the pillar and took the tessen out without any trouble and gave it to her before putting both of his hands on her shoulders. "We'll make it up to you, Elise." This made her look at him. He gave her a reassuring look. "I promise." He then lets go and hurried off after his brothers. April also gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't get seriously injured." And with that, she followed the four turtles.

Now, all that's left in the chamber were Elise and Splinter. He cleared his throat, causing her to turn around and face him. "Come, we will talk in my quarters. Oh, and I think it would be wise to bring more of that tea." He started to head off to his room, while Elise quietly poured two cups of tea that was still miraculously hot. She then headed off to her adopted father's room.

* * *

Once inside, she gently kneeled in front of Splinter and gently puts the tray on the table. They took their cups and took a sip before Splinter decided to talk. "My daughter, I have been growing most concerned about you."

"Concerned about me?" Elise asked, confused.

"Yes, I sensed a strong force of anger inside you; and I feel that it is not just about those menacing robots, but something else."

Elise was a bit surprised at that. But, she looked away sadly, knowing that he's right. "You're right…" She sighed.

"Tell me what is troubling you, Elisabetta," Splinter said with a fatherly look in his eyes.

"Well…" She looked at him. "Remember when our old lair was destroyed?" He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I've been getting these flashbacks about the time I was with my first family ever since it happened," she looked down at her tea, seeing her reflection looking back at her sadly. "They were mostly about when we were attacked by those group of shadowed people; and after what had happened at the lair, it felt like déjà vu all over again just thinking about it. I was so scared in losing my new family, just like when I lost my first one…I…I wanted to give them payback for what those goons did if I knew who they even were, and I wanted to do the same thing to Baxter Stockman for what he almost did to you and my brothers…"

She felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up to see Splinter with a comforting and understanding look. "I understand your pain, my daughter, but I do not want your frustration to turn into violence if you were able to meet your attackers; especially if you were about to face Dr. Stockman."

She couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew she would totally go berserk if she were to go with her brothers and April to Stocktronics, and she didn't want to scare them and think of her as a crazy woman. She looked away again in shame. "I'm…sorry, Master Splinter. You're right, I would turn my frustration into violence, and I don't even know if I would control myself…"

"Do not be sorry, Elisabetta, you are still young and learning at a steady pace. I believe you should meditate to let out all of the negative energy inside you, and perhaps it will help you with your sudden memory flashbacks."

"I think that's a good idea," she got up, took her cup of tea and left Splinter's room. She stopped to give him one last smile. "I'm glad we discussed this, sensei. Thanks."

He smiled in return. "You are welcome." He then sat back down, sipped his tea and took out a book to read. Elise gently closed the door and then decided to figure out where she should meditate. Seeing another pillar near the pool, she headed on over and sat in a meditating position next to it. She puts down her tea next to her and closed her eyes; she began to inhale and exhale, letting everything within her flow until April and her brothers came home.

* * *

_Half and hour later_

* * *

The turtle brothers and April came back home, safe and sound. Mikey had a big grin on his face and exclaimed singingly. "We're back!"

Splinter exited his room and went over to them. "I understand you were all successful?"

"Yeah, sensei," Raph said with a victorious smirk. "We totally wiped out all the Mousers! They won't bother anybody anymore."

"It was all thanks to April's smart thinking," Don added. This made April blush in embarrassment.

"Too bad Elise had to miss out…" Leo said with guilt. Then, he looked around. "Where is she, anyway?"

Instead of answering, Splinter pointed to the pillar where Elise was. They all looked to see her meditating with her eyes still closed and had a calm and focused look. Sensing everyone's confusion, Splinter decided to explain. "Your sister has been getting flashbacks of her mysterious past before she came into our lives. So, I told her to meditate in order for her to let everything flow and for all of her frustration to be let out."

"Has she been in that position the whole time since we left?" Mikey asked.

"Yes."

"Aww, but I wanted to tell her about the battle!" He then formed a grin on his face and started to walk over to her. "Time for a wake up call."

Leo and Don wanted to stop him, but Splinter held them back, giving them a 'wait for it' look. Raph was snickering to see what Mikey's about to do while April looked a bit worried. Mikey quietly kneeled next to Elise and puts his finger in his mouth, covering it with lots of his saliva. He smirked evilly and was about to give her the Wet Willy when…

"Don't even think about it, Michelangelo," she said in an annoyed, monotonous voice.

This made him shriek and jump back in surprise. But, he lost his footing and he fell into the pool. Soon, the three brothers laughed while Splinter chuckled and April held in a giggle. Elise smirked and opened her eyes; she got up and went over to where Mikey was just getting out of the water, and he was still in a total state of shock. "How the shell did you do that?!"

"You know how good my senses are, Mikey," she then whacked him on the head.

"OW!"

She then looked at everyone else. "So, you guys won?"

"We sure did, princess," Raph said with a smirk.

"Tell me everything!"

"Gladly," Leo said, smiling.

* * *

After telling Elise the battle, everyone was now near the TV area with cups of tea. They then heard another news report.

_"And the authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction of the Stocktronics building and the sudden disappearance of Dr. Baxter Stockman."_

Splinter looked at April. "What will you do now, Ms. O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job."

"I'm not exactly sure."

"We'll help you get back on your feet," Don offered.

April looked flattered. "You guys, you've all been, well, great! And by guys, I guess I mean five big green talking turtles; and a giant talking rat."

Leo raised his cup forward. "Here's to the new team!"

The turtle brothers clanged their cups together, including April. They looked at Elise who looked a bit unsure whether she should join because she didn't help out. Leo couldn't help but smile at her. "Come on, Elise, just because you didn't come with us doesn't mean you're not on the team."

She looks at him surprised. "Really?"

"Totally, dudette!" Mikey exclaimed happily. "Come on and join the party!"

This made her smile happily. "Well, alright!" She raised her cup forward happily. "To the new team!"

Now with Elise, the brothers and April clanged their cups again and cheered as Splinter watched on with a smile.

"YEAH!"

* * *

**YAY! Finally, April's in the story! :D**

**And I'm sure most of you know that in the next chapter, we get to introduce Casey Jones! Also, since Elise's getting flashes now, things'll get more interesting for her.**

**If you all have any suggestions, let me know ^^**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Meet Casey Jones

**Phew! After a few days, I finally got this chapter up! XD**

**I hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

**********(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meet Casey Jones**

* * *

It was just another average day in the NYC sewers. After the whole event with the Mousers, everything's been looking rather quiet. April had left the sewers in order to figure out what she should do since she doesn't have a job anymore; but knowing her, she'll figure something out. Elise was looking through a couple of cookbooks April had given her as a token of thanks and friendship. She was really interested in learning how to cook other delicious meals ever since she was little, so she's looking forward to making something for dinner tonight.

She then heard what sounded like a pile of boxes getting tumbled down, so she looked up from her book to see that Raph had crashed into them. Wondering how that came to be, she got her answer when she saw Mikey walking over to him with a smirk. "Ha! Nice fall, Raphael. Just come on back if you want some more of that."

Raph took a box off of his head and tossed it away in anger before looking at Mikey, who was busy spitting on his fist and wiping it on his chest. "You've had it, Mikey. Bro or no, you've got to go."

Interested, she puts down her book and watched the match. She could then see Splinter, Leo, and Don watching as well, so she headed over to where they were and continued to watch. Raph was giving out a punch but Mikey dodged. "Good reverse punch." He then dodged a lot of kicks. "Nice roundhouse kick too, Raph." Then, he dodged another punch with a flip. "Not a bad dragon punch either, but you're just a little too slow!" He whacked Raph to a wall. "Actually, _much_ too slow."

This made Raph ticked off and he managed to punch Mikey. Elise and the others grew worried, not because Mikey got punched, but because Raph was becoming angry. He kept throwing more punches and kicks but luckily the orange-banded turtle dodged all of them.

"You think you're better than me?!" Raph exclaimed angrily before charging at Mikey again. "DO YOU?!"

"No, you're just too cocky, Raph," Mikey replied before tossing the hotheaded turtle to a table with a crash. He then headed over to the others with a victorious smirk. "Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!"

The others smiled at him for a job well done, however they noticed Raph getting up, holding a metal pipe with a furious look. This made them worried and frightened; Elise couldn't help but clung onto Leo's arm.

"No…No…You…YOU!" Raph then yelled, jumping into the air and pinning Mikey down on the floor hard with the pipe in hand. Mikey became terrified by this action. "Raph, wait!" He covered his face. "WAIT!"

But, Raph didn't listen to him and was about to hit him with the pipe. Fortunately, Leo grabbed his arm before he could do something he'll regret. "Raphael, have you lost your mind?!"

Meanwhile, Don and Elise were kneeling down to Mikey to see if he's okay, while Splinter watches.

"You okay, Mikey?" Don asked, looking worried.

Elise looked at Raph, completely outraged for what he was about to do to their little brother. "What were you thinking, Raph?!"

Raph was breathing heavily, realizing what was going on, he dropped the pipe and was horrified. "I…Leo…Mikey, I…" He puts a hand on his face, trying to calm down. Splinter comes up to him and places a calm hand on his shoulder. "Ah my son, so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things."

Raph slowly got up, still completely shocked. "Master Splinter, I…Uh, I…I-I got-I gotta get some air!" He quickly ran off. Mikey wanted to follow him, but Splinter stopped him from doing so. Elise then started to feel bad for Raph; she looked in the direction to where he ran off.

_Raph…_

* * *

A little while later, everyone is doing their usual things. Don was working on something, Leo and Master Splinter were doing a little ninjustu training, Mikey was drawing something in the kitchen, and Elise was preparing for tonight's dinner. She took out a big pot and began to fill it with water before putting it on the stove and turning the heat on.

"So, whatcha gonna make for us, sis?" Mikey asked while finishing up his drawing.

"I'm making fettuccine alfredo," Elise answered happily while taking another pot to make the sauce.

This made Mikey confused. "Fettu-what now?"

She giggled before looking at Mikey. "_Fettuccine alfredo_. It's an Italian dish, plus I heard from the books, online, and on TV that it's REALLY good. So, I'm making it."

"Um…is fettuccine a pasta?"

"Yup, and in case you're about to ask, alfredo is a creamy sauce; trust me, I think you'll love it."

"Okay, I trust you," he then finished his drawing happily. "Done!"

"With what?" Elise asked before coming over to look at the drawing. "Hey, isn't that the truck from when we went topside a couple days ago?"

"You bet! I was thinking we could use it as our very own ride! With, awesome equipment of course!"

"That's actually a great idea, Mikey," she then looked at Don, who's still working. "Not sure if what you have is gonna convince Donnie to make it."

"Trust me, big sis, once he sees this picture, I'm _sure_ he's gonna consider!" He then hurried out of the kitchen to where the turtle brainiac was. Elise giggled before going back to making dinner. Seeing the water bubbling, she puts the pasta in the pot and began to stir. She could then hear the conversation between the two turtle brothers.

"See Don, we can have our very own Battle Shell. I've even got a name for it. I call it, the 'Battle Shell'! I've got it all figured out. Turbo-boosters, double-action traction, cool secret thingies shooting out the back. We should be tricking out the armored car!"

"By 'we', you mean me. And I don't have the time. There's too much to do around here. Besides, where would we keep the thing?"

"We could find a place. Just think about overhauling the wheels. Please? Please, please, please, please? Did I mention that you're my favorite turtle?"

Elise couldn't help but giggle and gave him a playful look. "I thought _I_ was your favorite turtle, Mikey?"

"W-Well, you are, sis," Mikey answered, looking embarrassed while Don rolled his eyes. "It's just hard to pick a favorite out of my sibs!"

"I'm just messing with you, little bro," Elise giggled.

"SHH!"

They all turned to see Splinter, who's holding two pieces of wood. "Leonardo is working on perfecting his ninjutsu skills. Perhaps something you two should consider?"

"'You two'?" Mikey asked. "But, what about Elise?"

"Hey! I've already done my own training today. Besides, I'm busy cooking dinner," Elise said to Mikey, looking annoyed before turning back to the pots. Mikey looked embarrassed and Splinter couldn't help but chuckle at her before turning back to training Leo. She checked the alfredo sauce. "Hmm…it looks like it's ready…Time for a taste."

She took out a fresh spoon and took a taste. She smiled happily. "Mmmm, that's good. But, I think it needs a little salt." She took out the salt and sprinkled a little bit of it into the sauce. She stirred it a bit so it dissolved nicely before taking another taste. "Now, _that's_ better!" Now, she took a strand of fettuccine from the other pot and puts it in her mouth to see if the pasta needed more time. She swallowed it and looked proud. "Perfect!" Turning off the stove, she poured the pasta into another pot to get rid of the water; then she poured the pasta back to its original pot and poured in the sauce to stir it up. Finally, she puts a pot cover over the fettuccine alfredo so that it stayed warm, she doesn't want her family to have a cold dinner, and besides, Raph hadn't returned yet. Before she could question herself about him, she heard a wall crumbling down, causing her to look over in that direction. She was shocked to see a strange looking door; she hurried over to her brothers and Splinter. "What is _that_?"

"It's a door of some kind," Don whispered.

"Be careful," Leo whispered to Don.

"Why are we whispering?" Mikey asked in a whispered tone. The turtle siblings gave him a look before Don placed a hand on the door. Upon touching it, the door opened, releasing a huge stench. Elise had to cover her mouth, gagging. "Ugh! That's disgusting!"

"Whew! That's some stank," Don said, fanning himself.

Mikey gave him a silly smile. "Don't look at me, my brother. Remember, he who smelt it dealt it."

Ignoring that sentence, everyone walked in; they gasped when some parts of the wall glowed. Above them, was some kind of big jewel; it looked like some kind of crystal. Mikey couldn't help but notice. "Hey, I found a bunch of these crystals when I was cleaning up the lair. They were all broken though."

"Where's the power source for this room?" Don asked. "I don't see any wires or—"

But, the doors closed, causing Don to stop talking. Everyone looked at the now closed door before feeling a rumble from below.

"Hey, are we moving?" Leo asked, surprised.

"I think we are," Elise said, looking surprised as well.

* * *

The scene shifted to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. The room that Don, Leo, Mikey, Elise, and Splinter were in raised from below the floor. They stepped out and began to look around.

"Where the shell are we?" Mikey asked.

Don went over to a door and opened it with ease; they soon could see that they were topside. They all looked surprised.

"So, the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level?" Don asked.

Splinter looked around, sniffing the air before walking around. "Hmm. This warehouse has been abandoned for many many years."

"I'll say," Elise added, looking around as well. "This place is an absolute dump."

"A dump with great space!" Mikey added. "But, it needs something…Hmm…Bathtub? No. Kitchenette? Nuh-uh. I know! A souped up Battle Shell would be perfect right here! No, no, right _here_ is the perfect spot to keep the souped up Battle Shell! No, no, _here_!"

"I think he's trying to tell you something, Donnie," Leo said to Don, while Elise giggled and closed the door.

* * *

A little while later, they all went back to the lair using the elevator; they all stepped out.

"I don't know who could have built this thing, but if we're going to use it, we're going to need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse," Leo said to the team.

"Piece of pie," Don said.

"Mmmmm. Piece of _pizza _pie," Mikey added.

This made Elise giggle at him. "Remind me to make that for you, Mikey."

"Really?! Sweet!"

Just then, they heard a door opening. They turned to see that it was Raph coming toward them. Mikey greeted him. "Welcome home, Raph! Man, you look like you got the shell kicked out of you."

"Yeah, it's a long story," Raph said, looking rather tired. "But first I...I-I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I'm sorry I got so outta control earlier. Guys, I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it, bro."

"Alright. Who are you, and what have you done with our brother Raphael?" Leo asked, playfully.

"Let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting," Raph answered to Leo before looking at Mikey. "I'll fill you in over dinner."

This made Mikey excited. "Dinner? Now you're talking _my_ language!"

"What language is that, Mikey? Nit-wit?"

"Ha ha. Listen to the funny mutant."

* * *

Soon, everyone was enjoying a nice dinner, and Elise was happy to hear that they all liked the fettuccine alfredo that she whipped up all by herself; Mikey had even given her the honorary title of being: the ninja chef. During that time, Raph told his family everything that had happened while he went to get some air; he met some guy who wore a hockey mask and not to mention had a serious anger problem. Raph was worried that the guy had gone too far with what he was doing, even if he was trying to do some good.

Later that night, Raph persuaded his siblings to sneak out to find the guy in order to talk some sense into him. Elise wasn't sure, but Leo, even though he wasn't sure about the idea either, reminded her that he and his bros were making it up to her, since she didn't join them in the Mouser battle. So, she agreed. Leo looked at Raph while they walked toward the exit. "I don't know, Raph. We should probably tell Master Splinter."

"And have him stop us from going topside? We have to find that vigilante whack bag and stop him. For his own good. He's not a bad guy. Just a little misguided."

Suddenly, the lights turned on, causing the turtles to freeze. They turned to see that Master Splinter was the one who turned the lights on, and he doesn't look pleased.

"Ahem."

"Busted," Mikey said fearfully.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" Splinter asked.

"Uh…this month?" Elise guessed, looking at Don for a _real_ answer.

"512 actually," Don answered.

"It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. You cannot simply walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you are. It is as the great sage and warrior Kenji Hashimura once said, 'Why walk when you can ride?'"

"Come again?" Raph asked Splinter, confused.

Splinter smiled and showed them the elevator. "Take the truck."

The turtles walked into the elevator and went up to the surface. They then walked out and took a look at the truck. Raph looked at everyone. "Alright, we got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle-ready."

"Let'a get to work," Don said and everyone started to give the truck a big makeover. After a while, they looked at the truck in front of them. Instead of it being blue, it's now green, almost like an army truck. Raph look amazed. "Now _this_ is a ride."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Don said, taking off his safety goggles. "Let's roll!"

They all hopped in, buckled up, and then with a few flips of the switches, they drove off from the warehouse and into the streets.

* * *

Soon, they were driving near central park. Don decided to do a little tour for fun. "And on your left is Central Park, 843 acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city."

Elise was sitting in between Leo and Raph; she looked through the window on the left, looking amazed at the park. "Wow! It looks amazing in real life!"

Raph looked too, but he noticed something. "Wait! There he is!" Everyone soon looked to see the guy in the mask driving right past the truck in his motorcycle. Raph quickly ran up to Don. "Floor it, Don! Keep up with him!"

"You go get him, Raph," Don said, pointing behind him. "I've whipped up something special for you. It's in the back." Raph then went to the back and is surprised to see a red motorcycle and helmet.

"Like it?" Don asked. "I call it, the 'Shell Cycle'!" Raph grabbed the helmet happily.

"Donatello, you _are_ the turtle!" He puts on the helmet, hopped on the cycle and rode out of the Battle Shell and into Central Park, while the others drove off. Elise looked into the direction Raph went into. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"He'll be fine, Elise," Leo said.

"Yeah, this is Raph we're talking about! I'm sure he'll knock some sense into that guy," Mikey added.

"If you say so."

Then, she noticed something out the window. She could see a couple of guys sneaking into the park with weapons. "Don! Stop the truck!"

He does what he was told and looked at Elise confused. "What is it?"

"Look," she pointed out the window and they could see more guys entering the park with weapons. She glared at them. "Anybody want to take a wild guess on who those guys are?"

Leo glared at the window toward the armed guys. "The Purple Dragons…" He looked at everyone. "We better go to the park! Raph and that guy might be in trouble!"

"Already on it," Don said and he started the truck again, going into Central Park. They could see Raph and the vigilante being surrounded by the Purple Dragons. So, they drove in, making the Purple Dragons move out of the way and stopped the truck. One by one, the turtles came out the back of the truck and ran toward Raph and the guy.

"Friends of yours?" The guy asked Raph.

"Siblings actually," Raph answered while they took out their weapons toward the goons.

"I can see the family resemblance."

Mikey looked at the vigilante. "I'm the pretty one."

Elise gave her brother an annoyed look. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Soon, the Purple Dragons came charging in. With weapons in hand, the turtles and the vigilante, who quickly said to them that his name was Casey Jones, started to take them on. It didn't take very long for them to knock them all out. Elise was glaring at the supposed leader, who was glaring back at her; they charged at each other, clanging at each other with pipe and fan. She then made a slicing motion at the pipe, which caused it to be sliced up. This made the guy surprised, yet at the same time, scared. "Uh oh."

She then gave him a hard kick, causing him to be knocked out with the rest of the crew. The victors put their weapons away and grouped up. Raph looked at Casey. "I know I'm gonna regret saying this, but I'm glad I met you, crazy man."

"Me too, freako," Casey said, putting a hand on the red-banded turtle's shoulder. "And you know something? I'm starting to see what you're all about."

"Oh you mean about balance? Self-control?"

"Nah, I mean that you're a green mutant freak," Casey laughed and punched Raph in the arm. "But, I like ya!"

They both laughed and started to punch each other in the arms. Soon, they tackled each other to the ground and kept on punching each other for fun, while the other turtles looked at them.

"He's your brother," Leo said, looking at Mikey.

"No, no, he's _your_ brother."

"Absolutely, _your_ brother."

All Elise could do was just laugh while Don watched. She was glad she came to make up from before, and she can't wait to see what more things are coming in store for her and her brothers.

_No matter what you guys say, he'll always be OUR brother._

* * *

**Alright then, in the next chapter, April and Casey will meet face-to-face, and introducing, the cute little nano tech robot.**

**Also, thank you so much for all the favs and reviews I've been getting. It makes me feel happy that a lot of you are enjoying this story ^^**

**If you all have any suggestions about episodes (that has to do with the first four seasons, since this is when this story takes place lol) that I should do or not do, let me know and I'll be sure to think about it to see if I think it'll work ^^**

**Until next time!**

**P.S. - I've recently made a poll that has to do with this story. If you have the time, please have a look and vote ^^**


	6. Chapter 5: Nano

**Here's the Nano chapter! I have to say, this one was a bit difficult to do, but I managed to get through it okay.**

**I hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

**(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nano**

* * *

_DING!_

Elise opened the oven and was glad that the pizza pie that she had made for lunch was ready. She took it out and puts it on the table before taking out a batch of cookies from the bottom rack of the oven. She sets them aside for later; the reason was that after lunch, the turtles were going over to April's place to help out at a shop she was going to open up, so she decided to make cookies as a break time snack. She then sliced the pizza up into ten slices before calling out to the boys. "Hey guys! Lunch is ready!"

One by one, the turtle brothers poked their heads out of their rooms and looked down curiously.

"Oooo, lunch! What did you made this time?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Pfft, she probably made bologna sandwiches," Raph said with a look.

"Even better, Raph," Elise said proudly. "I made a pizza pie!"

"A PIZZA PIE?!"

Soon, Mikey was dashing toward the kitchen with the others following suit. "I get first dibs!"

However, they all started to fight to see who could get to the pizza first. Elise made a sigh while face palming at the four pizza loving brothers. "…ENOUGH!" This caused the boys to stop before they tumbled over on the floor; they were looking at their adoptive sister sheepishly. She had her hands on her hips and was giving them a disapproving look. "Can't you guys walk in like civilized people?"

"But sis," Mikey whined. "Pizza pie!"

"Hey, if you all barged in here at once, then there wouldn't be any pizza pie if it somehow flew into the air and gets ruined! Understand?"

They all looked down. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," she smiled and gestured to the table. "Shall we, then?"

"YEAH!"

The boys got up and they walked in and sat at the table. Mikey began to drool when he got a whiff of the pizza. "This smells soooooo good! Can I get the first slice?"

"Hold on, Mikey, we should wait for Master Splinter," Leo said.

"Actually Leo, Splinter wasn't in the mood for pizza, so I made him some hot tea and sushi instead," Elise said, before putting two slices on her plate and opening a can of soda.

"Well, if that's true, then let's dig in," Raph said, putting his own two slices on his plate. Soon, everyone had two slices of pizza on their plates before taking a bite at the same time; and everyone, even Elise, was amazed at the taste of the pizza.

"Mmmmmm. This is definitely, the best pizza I've ever tasted!" Mikey exclaimed while munching on his slice happily. He swallowed before looking at his sister. "I should have named you the pizza chef instead of the ninja chef if I knew you could make awesome pizza!"

"Mikey, come on!" Elise was blushing really hard.

"What? I'm serious!"

"Yeah, for your third time cooking, this is really amazing!" Don said while he took a sip of his soda. Leo and Raph nodded in agreement.

"Awww, you guys are so sweet," Elise said happily. "But, actually, this is my fourth time."

"Fourth?"

"Yeah, I made a batch of cookies for when we go over to April's place after lunch," she pointed to the kitchen counter to show the boys a plate of fresh baked cookies. Mikey became excited and looked at Elise. "Can I have a cookie before we go?"

"No, Mikey. You can have one when we go to April's," she answered with a smirk before taking another bite of her pizza.

"Aw man!"

Everyone else laughed at the poor, unfortunate turtle. The turtle cook saw that everyone had finished with their pizza and that there was no more left. "You guys all done?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, let me just clear this up, wrap up the cookies and we'll be good to go," she took everyone's plate as well as the plate where the pizza pie once was and puts them in the sink to wash them.

"We'll meet you in the Battle Shell, okay?"

"Okay, Leo, I won't be long," she answered, still cleaning the dishes. She could hear the boys leaving the lair, leaving her to finish things up. After a minute, she got everything cleaned and puts the dishes back in their respective places. She took out some wrapping foil to wrap the plate before taking it and leaving the lair. She quickly hopped in the Battle Shell. "I'm ready!"

"Then, let's go!" Don started the engine and they took off in the daylight.

* * *

They eventually made to April's shop along with Casey, who they had met up with during the ride. They all parked in the alley near the back door so that know one else can see them. They got out of their respective vehicles and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, April opened the door with a smile.

"Hi, April," Mikey said happily. "Green siblings movers and shlepers reporting for duty."

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming, I need all the help I can get," she then looked at Mikey before pointing at something. "Mike, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes."

"Just let me put on my hernia chest," Mikey said jokingly before heading on in.

"Right over there, wise guy. Plus, I've got a heater that won't heat!"

"Hence, these," Don said, showing April some pipes before walking in. She looked at Leo and Raph. "You two, that whole wall of antiques needs moving. _Carefully_!"

"Hey, I'm a ninja, not a—"

Leo started pushing Raph into the shop while giving April a smile. "Your wish is our command."

April then looked at Elise, giving her a spare duster. "Elise, I could use some more help dusting."

"No problem, April," Elise said happily, before taking the duster in one hand. She showed April the plate of cookies. "By the way, I hope you don't mind that I brought some homemade cookies for when we want to take a break."

"That's great! Just put them over on that counter and I'll be sure to bring down something to drink to go with them."

"Okay," she walked in to put the plate on the counter. She then looked to see April and Casey meeting each other; she couldn't help but smirk at their faces before going over to them. "Hope you don't mind, we brought along a friend."

"Yo, uh, Casey, Casey Jones," he walked in. "Hey uh, nice junk."

"It was my dad's," April said before following him. Elise giggled before she started to dust some places. She would occasionally made some sneezes from the dust that came into her face, but she doesn't mind, as long as she gets the job done. She then froze, when she heard a crashing sound, causing her to turn around to see that Casey and Raph accidentally knocked over some antique china. This made her sigh. "Men…"

April walked over to her with an angry look before dusting again. She looked at her. "How did you guys end up befriending a guy like that anyway?"

"Hey, I'm not the turtle you should be asking. Raph knows more about him than I do. Besides, Casey's not so bad once you get to know him."

This made April scoff. "Please, he doesn't even know how to say nice things. He even called the antiques 'junk'!"

"Casey's just being Casey, April," Elise giggled. "It's gonna take some time. By the way, the way you two were looking at each other for the first time was absolutely adorable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" April asked with a surprised look.

"I mean that you guys looked like you were experiencing love at first sight."

"Say what?!" April was blushing like mad. "That's ridiculous, Elise!"

"I'm just saying what I think," Elise laughed before dusting again.

"Oh? Well what about you and Leo?"

This made Elise form a confused look while she continued to dust. "What about me and Leo?"

"Well, I remember the way you two were looking at each other when I first met you guys. So, is there something going on between you two?"

Now, it was Elise's turn to blush hard. She almost dropped the duster before looking at April as if she were crazy. "Are you crazy?! There's _nothing_ going on between Leo and me! I mean he's my brother for crying out loud!"

"_Adoptive_ brother you mean," April playfully smirked. "Just saying 'brother' makes it sound a bit weird since you're not really related to the turtle brothers."

"April please," Elise looked away still blushing and clutching the duster. April giggled before placing a hand on her shoulder; this made the turtle look at her. "Elise, I think it's cute that you like Leo. Plus, I have a feeling that he feels the same way about you."

This made Elise shift her gaze to where Leo was, who's currently moving more boxes with ease. She looked back at April. "Well, even if he does, I don't think he has time for dating. Besides, I don't even know if ninjas _can_ date."

"You'll never know for sure."

"I…guess," she smiled at April. "Thanks, April. It feels great saying stuff like this to another female."

"Anytime, Elise," April said smiling back.

"Hey, Ellie?" The two girls turned to see Mikey holding at least three cookies in his hand.

"_Now_ can I have some of your cookies? I did my part before I have to do something else."

"You don't have to ask me, Mikey. Help yourself."

"SWEET!" He puts a cookie in his mouth before leaving to sit somewhere. "Mmmmm. Tasty!"

This made the two girls laugh before finishing their dusting.

* * *

Soon, the turtles returned to the lair looking exhausted. They all collapsed on the couch.

"Phew! I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think I can move my arms," Raph said.

"Wow, that's something coming from the strongest turtle," Don said. This made everyone else laugh; except for Raph, who was giving the purple-banded turtle a glare. "Watch what you're saying, brainiac."

Just then, the sound of ringing came. They all took out their Shell Cells to see if theirs was ringing.

"Mine's not ringing," Leo said.

"Mine too," Don agreed. The other two brothers nodded their heads, confirming that their Shell Cells were silent. So, that left Elise's cell; they were giving her a strange look, making her a bit uneasy.

"I guess it's mine," she answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi April, what's up?" This made the boys relieved; they thought for some odd reason, she was talking to another boy that wasn't Casey. Knowing what they're thinking, she rolled her eyes at them before listening to what April wanted. "…Uh huh…Uh huh…Sure, we can come over for the night. Why? …Okay, do you want us to bring anything besides our weapons? …Just making sure. Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. Bye, April." She puts her Shell Cell away before looking at her brothers. "Looks like we're going back to April's for the night."

"Did she say why?" Leo asked.

"Not really, she was going to explain to us once we get there," she then couldn't help but whack the boys on their heads. "OW!"

"What the shell was that for?!" Raph asked angrily while rubbing his head.

"I can't believe you guys were thinking I was getting a call from some random boy!"

"No we weren't!" Mikey exclaimed. But, seeing the look on her face, he got a bit scared. "O-Okay, yeah we were. But, I mean come on, you're our sister!"

"Yeah, and besides, it's sort of our jobs as brothers to look after you. Since you're our sister after all," Don added.

Elise sighed in an irritated way. "For crying out loud guys! Who in the world would possibly go out with a mutant like me anyway?"

"Heh, Fearless here would," Raph said with a smirk. Of course, this made the pink and blue-banded turtles blush like mad while Don and Mikey just laughed; Leo was giving Raph and murderous look. "Excuse me?!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

Leo growled and before he could do anything, Elise took out her tessens and threatened her brothers with them. "JUST GET YOUR BIG SHELLS IN THE TRUCK BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

Without saying a word, Don and Mikey quickly dragged Raph away from her and proceeded to go to the exit. Satisfied, she puts her tessens away before looking at Leo, who had his hands in his face to hide his embarrassing look. "You okay?"

"Huh?" He looked at his adoptive little sister and couldn't help but blush again. "Uh, yeah, I'm okay. We uh, better get going." He got up from the couch and hurried after his brothers. Elise stood there a moment and couldn't help but smile at the departing turtle. _He was actually blushing when he looked at me…Maybe he DOES like me._ She then hurried off to catch up.

* * *

Once the turtles arrived at April's, she began to tell them the reason for letting them stay for the night. "I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block! So, that's why I asked you here for a sleepover tonight."

"Don't worry, April," Raph said. "We got ya covered."

"I feel so much better having you guys here," she said happily to the rest of the turtles, while Raph opened the window to see Casey in his gear on another rooftop, looking down at the shop. Before the turtles left, Raph decided to call Casey Jones for extra assistance, so that's why he came.

It wasn't very long until everyone went to sleep. The movie that they were watching was still on so nobody even bothered to turn the TV off. So far, everything seemed to be going all right. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long when Leo woke up to a noise that's going on downstairs. "Guys!" He tried to shake Mikey awake, who began to mutter. "Can I have another s'more?"

After a few more shakes, Mikey's awake. "What?"

Leo shushed him. "Noise, downstairs."

This made the rest of the turtles awake. With weapons in hand, they all went out the window and down the alley where the trouble was going on. They could see that there was some kind of robot that's made up of different kinds of electric parts and had several different masked faces that's set in a rotating motion. Next to it was a middle-aged man wearing a trench coat, hat and carrying a bag.

"Okay…what is that?" Leo asked before the robot switched to an angry face. This made the turtle look at Don for an answer. "Donnie?"

"Uh, insufficient data, boss," he answered looking startled by the robot.

The man was freaking out by the strange turtles and hid behind the robot. "This can't be happening! Martians! Just when things are finally going my way, we get invaded! Don't let them get me, kid!"

Soon, the robot started to attack. The turtles dodged the first move and were now proceeding to try and slice the robot apart, but it was just to strong for them. Then, Don used one of his tools from his bag that shoots fire at the robot and it screamed in pain. Elise was surprised to hear that the voice sounded like a kid. However, the robot got even madder and whacked Don to a wall; she hurried over to him. "Don, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he looked at the robot again that picked up the man and left in a hurry. "Looks like whatever that thing is, I's weak to fire. Come on!" He got up and went over to the other turtles with Elise following behind him. April was with them, who had seen what that robot was and was helping Casey up on his feet due to his injuries. Once the two turtles arrived, Elise felt something near her feet; she could't help but let out a surprised yelp, causing everyone else to look at her funny.

"Ellie? What is it?" Don asked.

Instead of answering right away, she kneeled down and picked up what appeared to be two pieces of metal; only there was some white glow around them, making the two metals move. She showed the metals to them, still looking alarmed. "G-Guys, call me crazy if I'm seeing things but…this stuff is moving!"

"Hm, let me see that," Don said, gently taking the metals from her to have a look. "Hm…we better head back inside, I need to analyze this."

* * *

"Whoa! Definitely something you don't see everyday!" Don exclaimed while using a microscope to examine the metals.

"What did you find?" Mikey asked.

"Take a look."

Mikey did and was surprised and disgusted to see little white robotic bugs crawling around. "Ew! What are they?"

"Nanobots; microscopic robots all working together."

"Are they dangerous?" Raph asked.

"They're moving randomly," Don answered. "Probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless, unmotivated."

"Oh, like when Raph goes solo," Mikey added while grabbing the hotheaded brother's cheek. "He becomes mindless, unmotivated."

Raph whacked Mikey's hand away from him in annoyance. "Ah. Speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kinda…lost to you?"

"Yeah, like…like a little kid," Elise said. "An innocent little kid…"

Don looked back into the microscope to see the nanobots. "Uh oh. It's reproducing itself; and if each nanobot makes a copy of itself, and the copies make copies, this thing could really becomes unstoppable!"

"Then, we stop it now!" Leo exclaimed, putting his fist into his palm. "Is there anyway to trace this thing?"

"Hm…the nanobots have a unique power signature," Don then snapped his fingers. "Hey! I bet the tracker in the Battle Shell could get a lock on it!"

"And once we find robo boy, then what?" Mikey asked.

"Well," Don began to say while picking up a torch to test it on the nanobots. "As much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology, it does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Raph asked, then they all hurried off to the Battle Shell to begin the search.

* * *

Soon, the turtles were on the streets, using a tracker to pinpoint the location of the nanobots. And according to it, they're getting closer.

"We're almost on top of it," Don said, looking at the tracker that was beeping red. "Should be right through there!"

They went through what appeared to be the junkyard and they got out to get a closer look. Leo, Elise and Raph landed on a pile of trash. "Look at all this stolen stuff."

"Where is that thing?" Don asked, looking at his tracker. "The locater says is should be right here!"

"I know it's been used before, guys," Mikey said while taking out his nunchucks. "But, I'm getting a _bad_ feeling about this."

Just then, the robot appeared, causing the turtles to dodge and get into a battle stance. The robot switched to an angry face and used the nanobots to bring in more metal to make itself look bigger and stronger. The turtles huddled up together. "And now, I'm getting an even _badder_ feeling about this!"

The robot roared at them angrily. Elise couldn't help but look at her brothers in concern. "Uh…guys? Anybody want to tell me how we're going to do this?"

"Like we always do," Leo said to her. "Together; and it's so fast it can't rebuild itself. NOW!"

They all jumped into action; they used their weapons to try and slice this thing apart. Leo and Elise managed to slice one of the robot's arms. It cried out in pain while the turtles regrouped to see what it was going to do next. It saw its arm and used the nanobots to merge it back together; it smiled before roaring and grabbing Elise in anger. This made the turtle scream.

"ELISE!" Leo exclaimed, trying to reach her but failed.

She was now being held upside down by one of her legs. "GAH! Not good!" Then, the robot started to spin her around. "WHOA!"

"I'm coming, Elise!" Don exclaimed, getting the torch and climbing up a pile of garbage.

"Make it quick!" Elise managed to say while still being spinned around. "I'm gonna hurl! LITERALLY!"

Before Don could get the torch on, the robot knocked him out of the way, causing him to fall off the pile of garbage. "It's fast!"

"That's not a good thing, Don!" Elise exclaimed before being tossed aside. "WHOA!" She hit a big pile of garbage before rolling down to where her brothers were. She groaned while Leo and Mikey helped her up.

"Are you okay?" The sword-wielding turtle said to Elise in concern. She looked at him, still a bit dizzy. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Dizzy, but okay."

"So, I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well," Mikey said. They all looked to see the robot glaring down at them.

"Plan B?" Don asked.

"Plan B," Leo answered. They all hurried back to the Battle Shell and took off. Unfortunately, the robot's in hot pursuit and managed to grab hold of the truck. It started banging it and used the nanobots to get some of the parts from it. Don looked at Mikey, who's currently the driver. "Faster, Mikey! It's taking us apart!"

"I'm giving her all she's got, captain!" Mikey said, then he started to use a random accent that Elise couldn't even tell what it was. "She cannot take no more!"

Leo looked at Raph, who's getting the Shell Cycle ready. "Raph, you're on! Shell Cycle time!"

"Sure, I always have to do the crazy stuff," he started to rev the engine. Leo looked back again. "Keep it busy until we're in position!"

Raph then drove out of the Battle Shell, causing the robot to let go. They quickly drove off while keeping an eye on Raph, who's currently guiding the robot to some kind of muncher. Leo knew it was time. "Now, Mikey! Ramming speed!"

Pushing down the petal, the Battle Shell sped up and rammed the robot into the muncher. It screamed while being squashed into a cube. Raph looked down. "Yowch. Looks like that did it."

"Yeah," Mikey said, looking out to see as well. "He's flat broke."

Suddenly, the screen on the robot's face turned on with an angry look before coming out of the muncher and started to de-cube itself. Elise looked worried before looking at Mikey, who now looked worried as well. "You know, Mikey, you need to stop with the puns; seriously they always come back to bite you!"

Quickly, they drove off with the now de-cubed robot in hot pursuit. Mikey was driving as fast as he could with a panicked look on his face. "Now what do we do?! There's no way we can defeat this thing if it keeps coming back from the dead!"

The turtles don't have the slightest idea; it felt like that no matter what they try, it'd just come right on back. But suddenly, Elise had an idea. "Wait a minute!"

Leo and Don looked at her while Mikey kept driving as fast as he could. She looked at Don. "Don, you said that the nanobots are weak by extreme heat, right?"

"Well, yeah I did say that. Why?"

"Doesn't every junkyard have some kind of big incinerator to melt lots of metal? What if we lead the robot toward there to stop it for good?"

"Elise, that's perfect!" Leo exclaimed happily.

"Pure genius!" Don added. "Why didn't I think of that from the start?"

"Whoo-hoo! You the turtle, Ellie!" Mikey exclaimed. This made her blush in embarrassment. Leo gave her a proud smile before he looked at Don. "How fast can you get into position?"

"Consider me there!" He hopped out of the Battle Shell while the robot kept following two speeding vehicles. They dispersed causing the robot to just follow the Shell Cycle. This made Raph a bit worried; he called Leo on his Shell Cell. "Leo, tell me you got a Plan C! I'm _really _hoping you got a Plan C!"

Seeing where Raph was, he's heading toward a crane with a magnet, right where the incinerator was. He called back to Raph in his Shell Cell. "Plan C, at 12 o'clock!"

After a few moments, they could hear the screams of the robot, being melted into the incinerator. Elise couldn't help but cover her ears to block out the horrifying sound; it made her heart break hearing it. Seeing this, Leo gave her a comforting one-shoulder hug to make her feel better; this made her smile at him while he smiled in return. Raph and Don arrived back to the Battle Shell without the cops seeing them, since they arrived to arrest the robber who was mourning over the loss of the robot. They then drove away.

* * *

Soon, they were all driving home in silence. Mikey decided to break it. "You know? I feel kinda bad for the little bot."

"_Little_?" Raph asked.

"You know, he was kinda like a little kid."

"Too bad he had such a rotten parent," Don added, while Leo and Elise nodded their heads in agreement. They soon left the truck once they arrived back at April's.

"I'm just glad the fighting's over," Leo said. They all walked in the back door, and were quite surprised to see Casey and April having an argument with each other.

"Take care of me? I only got hurt because I was saving you!" Casey yelled.

"Oh, so you think I need saving, is that it?!" April yelled back, feeling insulted.

"You twist around everything I say! Hah, women!"

"Why of all the myopic, misogynistic—"

"Geez!" He accidently knocked over a vase with his flailing arms. "How can we even talk if you won't speak English?"

"I told you to watch the antiques you big ape!" April yelled angrily.

"I think they want to be alone," Mikey said to his siblings quietly.

"Agreed."

They quietly left the store to go back to the lair for the rest of the night. Elise was the last one to leave the door; she couldn't help but look back at the two humans and smile. "Ah, the first sign of love."

She giggled then quietly closed the door before leaving with her brothers.

* * *

**Let me tell you, there were a couple of words from the episodes that I had KNOW IDEA what they said. I either had to spell it the best that I can, or use a different word that has the same meaning XD. At least no one really cares about that but I just thought I'd tell you just in case. ^^**

**The next chapter that I'll be doing is: Darkness on the Edge of Town**

**We get to see more Foot ninjas! It should be exciting to find out if Elise's sudden flashbacks come back!**

**If you have any suggestions, let me know ^^**

**And, be sure to look at the poll on my profile that's related to this story if you're ****interested!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness on the Edge of Town

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! This chapter was pretty tough, not to mention LONG! But, I actually had some help. I recently made a fellow writer, ZabuzasGirl, my cowriter for this story. She's been really helpful ever since she first read my story, and we've talked ideas about how making each episode might work if an OC of mine is involved. I don't know how long we'll be doing this partnership, but hopefully it'll be enough to have a great start for this fic! ^^**

**I hope you enjoy! ^^**

******(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Darkness on the Edge of Town**

* * *

Elise was lying unconscious in some unknown black void; there was nothing around her but an eerie fog. Groaning slightly, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She shook her head slightly before looking around; she was confused. "Where am I?"

Getting up, she started to walk around and called out to see if there was any one around her. "Hello? Is there anybody here?" This made her feel nervous; she then tried to call out again, only this time, to her brothers and Splinter. "Master Splinter? Guys? Can you hear me?"

Before she could call out again, she noticed something in the distance. It appeared to be some kind of warehouse, but it was on fire! Horrified, she ran over there and couldn't help but enter. She was surprised that the smoke isn't effecting her lungs, but she set that thought aside and looked around to see if there was anybody in there. She could see people running away from the flames, hoping to escape; they were also carrying some kind of equipment that she'd never seen before. One went through her, causing her to yelp a bit.

Then, she heard whimpering. Looking around for the source, she could then see, to her shock, a little turtle curled up in a corner, crying in fear; but there was something familiar about her. It then clicked. "That's…that's me!"

_"Sheila!"_

Elise turned to see a man with short blue hair running toward the little turtle; Elise was confused. _Sheila? _Then, she had a thoughtful look. _That must have been my first name…But, why didn't I remember that? _She looked to see that her younger self saw the man running to her and she hurried to him and jumped into his arms in fright. She did speak, but for some strange reason, her little voice didn't come out; this made the older Elise confused. Suddenly, the man and the younger Elise ran off. The current Elise decided to follow them, to make sure they left safely. However, a huge wall of flames blocked her way, making her stop. She yelped and backed away, but the flames were now surrounding her; and in its place were shadowed people armed with katanas. She quickly went to get out her tessens, only…

"WHAT?!"

Her precious tessens were not in her belt; they just simply vanished! The shadowed people then made a path for another shadow person; only this one's wearing armor and he looked very deadly. His eyes glowed red and a strange symbol that was on his belt glowed red as well. The other shadows had the same symbol and they too were glowing red; this made her scared. She tried to get away when the shadowed armored man came toward her, but her feet couldn't move! She was completely stuck from where she stood. The shadowed man laughed and raised his left arm, showing claw-like spikes on the wrist.

_"RUN, SHEILA! RUN!"_

She heard the voice from the other man that carried her younger self. But, she couldn't move! Seeing that the shadow was going to swipe his spiked arm down, all she could do was cover her face and let out a scream.

_"MWA HA HA HA HA!"_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Elise sat up from her bed and was breathing in and out hard. Looking around, she realized that she was in her room back at the lair; she let out a sigh and plopped back down, wiping some sweat off her face. "It was only a nightmare…"

"Elisabetta?"

"Huh?" Turning toward the doorway, she saw Master Splinter standing there with a lit up candle in his hand. She can see that he looked concerned. "Oh, hi, sensei."

"Elisabetta, I had heard you scream from downstairs. What is the matter?"

She looked away from him; she knew that she couldn't hide anything from him so she had to come clean. Sighing, she looked back to him. "I had a nightmare. Only, it was more of a vision."

"A vision?" Splinter entered and sat on the edge of her bed. "What kind, my daughter?"

"Well, I think it was something to do with my past. I saw a warehouse on fire, people running away, and…there was me; when I was small…"

Noticing her hesitating, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go on."

"And, there was this man with blue hair, running toward the younger me. Also, he called my younger self, 'Sheila'."

"Ah, so it appears that you indeed had a name, yet you did not know about it when I found you?"

"I guess so. I only wish I knew why…"

"Perhaps when you find out more about your past, you will find the answer," he took his hand off of her shoulder before focusing his gaze toward her. "Is there anything else you remember?"

"Yeah, the man carried my younger form away from the danger; I tried to follow them but the flames blocked me. Then, the flames surrounded me and shadow looking people appeared in its place. A shadow man in some kind of armor appeared too. I was going to take my tessens out but they were gone; and I couldn't move from my spot! He was about to kill me, when I heard the other man telling me to run, but I couldn't. I then woke up when he swiped down his arm…"

"Hmm…perhaps this could mean that what you saw before the flames and shadow people came, showed a part of what happened in your past. The more pieces you find, the more will be revealed to you."

"I guess…I wish I knew what those shadows were. The only thing that stood out from them and the guy was some red symbol."

This made Splinter look interested. "Do you remember what this symbol looked like?"

"Well—"

"Master Splinter, we're back!"

The two creatures were interrupted by the sound of Leo. Splinter looked at Elise. "We will continue this later; let us go see your brothers." He got up and walked out her room; Elise followed as well but she stopped him for a moment. "Sensei? Do you think I should tell my brothers about this?"

"Only if you feel ready, my daughter," he said with a smile. Then, they left the room to head to the lower level. Once down, they went over to where the boys were. "My sons, have you discovered what caused the power outage?"

"Power outage? What happened while I was asleep?" Elise asked confused.

"It's a long story, Elise," Leo said to her before looking at Splinter. "And no we didn't, but we did ran into the same ninjas from before."

Now Elise became shocked. "You mean those same ninjas from when we went topside?"

"The very same, Ellie," Mikey said. "And let me tell you, they're a bit tougher now."

"We did managed to get their insignia from one of their uniforms," Leo handed a black cloth piece with something red on it for Splinter to have a look. "What does this symbol mean, Master Splinter?"

"Trouble," was all he said, still looking at the symbol with a serious look.

Elise looked over his shoulder to have a peak; upon seeing the symbol, her eyes widened in horror. Then, flashes from her past came to her; she could now see that the shadowed people from before showed themselves to be the ninjas from when she and her brothers went topside. This made her get a headache and she clutched her head and shut her eyes, hoping it goes away.

Mikey's the first to notice her head pains. "Ellie, you okay?"

This caught the attention of the remaining brothers while Splinter watched on with worry and curiosity. Elise managed to opens her eyes to see everyone looking at her; this made her feel uncomfortable and she couldn't help but back away, and this made her brothers even more worried.

"Elise?" Leo asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I…I-I got to go get some air!" She then turned around and ran out of the lair. This made the boys caught completely off guard.

"Elise! Wait!" Leo exclaimed and ran off after her, his brothers follow closely behind. Splinter remained standing where he was, looking in the direction his children ran off. He looked down at the cloth with the symbol on it, and gave it a grave look.

_I wonder…_

* * *

The door to the roof of the abandoned warehouse bursted open and the pink-banded turtle ran out, stopping close to the edge catching her breath. She collapsed on her knees and rubbed the side of her head, hoping to calm herself down. "Breathe, Elise…just calm yourself down. Everything's going to be ok—"

"Ellie?"

Snapping her eyes open, she turned around and threw one of her tessens, without thinking, at the person who spoke her name. Turns out it was Mikey, as he shrieked and ducked just in time when the tessen went over his head and got stuck on the wall. Elise gasped and covered her mouth in shock; she almost sliced her little brother's head off! "Oh my gosh! Mikey, I'm soooo sorry! Are you okay?!"

Mikey gulped before speaking. "Y-Yeah, g-good thing I have good reflexes."

The door opened and the other brothers walked out. Raph looked at Leo annoyed. "Told ya we should of let you speak first."

"What? It was your idea to draw straws!"

Elise became surprised that it wasn't just Mikey that followed her, but her other brothers as well. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

"Come on, princess, don't tell me that head pain of yours made you forget why you ran off?" Raph asked with a look.

"Oh…" She looked away, twiddling her fingers. "W-Well…"

Leo walked over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look at him with a surprised look. "Elise, what happened back there?"

It took her a moment to inhale and let out a sigh. She looked at him, and then at her remaining brothers, who were coming over as well. "It's that symbol…"

"What about it?" Don asked.

"I…I've seen it before."

"YOU'VE SEEN IT BEFORE?!" They all shouted at once, sounding shocked. This made her cringe a bit; she sighed and backed away from them, facing the city as the wind blew through the strands of her bandana. "Yes…while you guys went out doing who knows what, I…had flashback, only it was more of a nightmare."

"Well, are you gonna tell us about it or not?!" Raph asked in a demanding tone; this also made Elise turn around and stared at him looking a bit scared. "Because I swear if you don't, I'm gonna—"

"Raphael!" Leo exclaimed angrily, making the red-banded turtle looked at him. "That's enough!"

Growling, he turned his head and crossed his arms angrily. Don looked at his older sister with a caring look. "Look, we're not forcing you to tell us if you don't want to, but we still want to help you with your memories."

"You do?" She asked with a surprised look.

"Yeah," Mikey said. "I mean, I'm not gonna lie, but we've all been curious ever since you came into our lives."

"And ever since Master Splinter told us about your flashbacks, we've been trying to find the answers," Leo added with a caring yet serious look.

Elise still looked surprised. She looked away in thought before looking at her brothers again with a calm look. "Well…I'll tell you what I saw; but you might want to sit down for it."

They all sat down in a circle as she begins to tell them what had happened.

* * *

**_Moments later_**

* * *

After telling her brothers what her nightmare or flashback was about, they were completely shocked. They looked at each other before looking back at her, who had her head down in silence. Don decided to speak first. "So, that's how you've seen that symbol before?"

Still looking at the ground, she nodded.

Raph punched his fist into his palm angrily. "So, those ninjas we ran into were responsible for what had happened to you long ago?! That makes me want to find them and give them a piece of my mind!"

"Raph, knowing what Master Splinter's thinking when he saw that symbol, I get the feeling he doesn't want us to investigate them; not yet anyway," Leo said to him, making the hotheaded turtle growl. He then looked at his sister. "What I want to know is that armored shadow guy you mentioned. Do you sort of have a clue about who he is?"

"No," she answered looking at him before looking at her other brothers. "I'm not sure if he's either in charge of those ninjas or just some top ranked warrior." She looked down sadly. "I don't know what to do…"

"Well, now that we know a piece of the puzzle, we're getting close to what really happened all those years ago," Leo concluded with a serious look.

The pink-banded turtle looked at her brothers again and couldn't help but feel tears coming. "You…you guys really mean that you were going to help me put the pieces of my early memories together?"

"You better believe it, princess!"

"This mystery will be solved no matter what!"

"Without a doubt, Ellie!"

"You're not alone, Elise," Leo said gently taking her hand. "Whatever's going on with either one of us, we all help each other until the very end."

That really hit her. She felt the tears coming down her eyes happily before wiping them away with her spare hand. Then, they all went into a group hug, smiling. She looked at all of them. "You guys are the best brothers a girl could ever ask for!"

"And we love you for being an awesome sister and cook!" Mikey exclaimed happily, making the others chuckle a bit. However, they stopped when they noticed that every light in the city went out again. They broke away from their group hug and looked down toward the now dark city.

"Another blackout?" Don asked.

"Hm, looks like it," Leo answered. He looked at his siblings. "We better investigate this; it's not normal."

"Right, you guys go on ahead, and meet me on the top of that bridge," Don said, pointing to the bridge. "I need to go get something."

He was about to leave when Mikey had a confused look on his face. "Just one thing before we go."

"What's that?"

He looked at Elise. "Does this mean we have to call you 'Sheila' from now on?" This made him get a whack on the head by an annoyed Raph. "OW! What?"

This made her surprised. She hadn't even thought about that after she had the flashback. "Good question…"

"We'll talk about that later, right now we got to go!" Leo exclaimed.

"Right!" Soon, the four turtles left while Don went back to the lair to get something.

* * *

While the remaining turtles were waiting for Don on the bridge, they couldn't help but look at the lightless city again. It was so dark that they couldn't even tell what kind of building it was from the distance. The only source of light that they had was the full moon.

"Total blackout; just like last night," Raph said in awe.

"You know, the city looks kinda sad without the lights," Elise said.

Then, Don appeared before them, carrying his trusty bag. Leo was the first to notice. "There you are, Donnie. What took you?"

"Sorry about that, I had to get some useful equipment. I figured another blackout was going to happen again so this time I came prepared," he took out some kind of goggles from his bag. Mikey took them from him and puts them on. "Awesome! Total turtle vision!"

Rolling his eyes, the purple-banded turtle took them back from him. "_Night vision_, actually." He puts them on and looked around.

"How do we survey such a large area?" Leo asked.

"I came prepared for that too," Don proved it by pulling on some kind of string and out came a red glider. Elise let out a surprised yelp while he smiled. "I've been _dying_ to try this puppy!"

"You mean you haven't tested yet?!" Elise asked shocked.

"Ellie, how is he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" Mikey asked her.

"…Good point."

"We'll stay in touch via Shell Cell," Don said. "I've worked out all the theoretical aerodynamics." He then ran toward the edge with the glider ready. "It's practically full—" He jumped off and started to glide. "PROOOOOOOOOF! WHOA, HO HO!"

"What is it, Don proof?" Raph asked with his arms crossed. Elise just rolled her eyes at him while Leo talked to Don on his Shell Cell to see how he's holding up. He just got word that there was some kind of cannon being shot at the water by a couple of the ninjas. Once knowing where Don was, the other turtles quickly ran over there, hoping to get a closer look.

"I have a visual on the cannon," Leo said to Don in his Shell Cell. They could see that it was shooting out some electric wave and that the source was some kind of sword. "I only see two guys."

"But, that just means the others are hiding…right?" Elise asked looking worried; she doesn't want to freeze up if she sees those ninjas after what happened. Unfortunately, they surrounded the four turtles, causing them to take out their weapons and get in a stance. She groaned. "I _hate_ it when I'm right!"

"You think you could handle it, Elise?" Leo asked, knowing what she's thinking.

"I think so."

"Okay," he looks at the other two. "You guys ready?"

They nodded and then they all shouted at the same time: "LET'S TURTLEIZE THEM!"

Soon, the fight began and Don managed to join them moments later to help them out, and so far, they're doing okay. Elise was managing to focus without freezing up when she's facing about six ninjas at a time; she quickly knocked them out with ease, making her smile that she's doing okay. Suddenly, something caught her vision; she saw a helicopter flying over to where the machine was and was using a grappling hook to get something out of the spot the ray's hitting. _What are they getting?_ She looked at her brothers to see if they noticed the scene, but they didn't. Wanting to know what's going on, she set off to where the cannon was after defeating her share of the ninjas.

She arrived just in time to see the two guys turning off the machine and getting ready to get the sword with some kind of glove. She cleared her throat, causing them to turn around toward her and gasped; she took her tessens out. "I believe you boys have some explaining to do."

They tried to run away but she's too fast for them and blocked their way. "Ah ah ah, don't even think about it."

Frustrated, one of them took out some kind of ray gun and shoots it at her. She dodged it with ease and used her tessens to knock him away; unfortunately, the ray was still going off and it hit the control panel of the cannon. It made the cannon lose control and part of the platform tremble, making the female turtle lose her footing. "Whoa!"

The helicopter reappeared again, and the two men quickly got on to escape, leaving the overloading cannon and sword behind. Now, Elise was all alone and freaking out with this whole situation; if she doesn't do something soon, the cannon's going to blow up along with her. Suddenly, her Shell Cell rang and answered it quickly. "G-Guys?"

_"Elise! Thank goodness you're okay! When we noticed your absence we got worried! Where are you?"_ Leo asked in a desperate tone.

"I'm near the cannon! Those two guys escaped in the helicopter after they got something from the ocean, leaving this cannon to overload!" She shrieked when the platform started to break. "I don't know what to do if this whole thing falls apart!"

_"Calm down, Elise! Don said that there's a sword in the machine, grab it and get away from there! We'll get to you as fast as we can!"_

"O-Okay," she hung up and hurried over to where the power source was. Leo was right about what Don said, there was some kind of sword that was giving off some kind of electric energy. However, before she could take the sword, something caught her eye; the top of the hilt had some kind of weird creature like shape that looked…familiar to her. Suddenly, she gasped in pain as she held her head.

* * *

_A little creature about the same shape as the top of the sword was walking around looking for something; but it looked annoyed. "Ugh, if only I had my suit I would of found it ages ago! Where is that blasted wrench!"_

_The newly mutated Elise gently walked over to the little creature. "What's the matter, Mr. Krang?"_

_"Oh, hi Sheila. I can't seem to find a wrench! It's hard without my suit so I could see more above!"_

_Giggling, she picked him up happily, making the creature smile back at her. "I'll help you find a wrench!"_

* * *

Gasping after that flashback, she shook her head to focus on the task at hand before everything collapsed. Looking back at the sword, she hesitantly reached for the handle but it shocked her hand. "OW!"

She then noticed the glove from before and picked it up. With a thoughtful look on her face, she puts it on her left hand and touched the handle again; this time nothing shocked her, so she took the sword out of the machine successfully. "Yes!"

But then, the legs of the platform broke completely, causing the whole thing to topple over. Terrified, she tried to get off the platform as fast as she could, but it was too late, as she, the cannon, and the platform fell into the ocean. All the turtle could do was scream before hearing a splash and an explosion before everything went black.

The turtle brothers quickly ran to the pier once the platform fell into the ocean. They were completely horrified, seeing that their sister didn't make it out in time. Mikey couldn't help but let out a terrified scream as he grabbed his head. "I-Is she—"

"No! She's not Mikey!" Leo yelled, not wanting to believe that Elise's dead. "She can't be!" Without hesitating, he took a deep breath and jumped into the water to find her while his other brothers watched on with worry. He swam deeper, trying to find some sort of clue as to where she and the cannon might be. After about half a minute of swimming, he became horrified as he saw a passed out Elise, who was still holding the sword tightly in her hand. He quickly swam to her, grabbed her waist tightly and swam back up to the surface. The remaining turtles could see Leo breaking the surface with Elise in his grasp, who had just regained consciousness once she felt the fresh air; they quickly pulled them up onto the pier while he panted from exhaustion and she coughed up a lot of seawater. They slowly sat up and looked at each other for a moment before the pink-banded turtle dropped the sword and cried into Leo's chest; he hugged her back tightly, rubbing the back of her shell. "It's okay, Elise…you're safe now."

"Oh, Leo! It was so scary! I-I thought I wasn't going to—" She cried again, unable to finish her sentence as he held her tighter. Raph, Don, and Mikey kneeled down as well and they made another group hug, happy that she's safe and that everyone's together.

* * *

Master Splinter was looking at the sword his children brought back to the lair; only the boys were with him, as Elise's currently resting on the couch, too tired to join them. "The design is unmistakably eleventh century Japanese. But, the metal is unlike any I have every seen." He looked at his sons. "Clearly, there is more to this sword than meets the eye." Getting up, he puts the sword on a stand near a table. "Best that it remain out of the wrong hands." He and the turtle brothers left the room and went over to the couch to see if Elise's awake; and she was. She was looking down at her hands sadly as Leo and Raph sat on her right and Don and Mikey sat on her left; Splinter sat on the chair, looking at her. "How are you feeling, my daughter?"

"Terrible," she replied before sighing. "If I didn't get another flashback while getting that sword I would have been out of there before I fell…"

This made them surprised. "Another flashback?"

"What's it about this time?" Mikey asked curiously.

"And more importantly, how did it get triggered?" Don added. "Was it the sword?"

"Kind of," she looked at them. "The top of the handle had some weird shape that I might have seen before. Then, I got a flashback of one of those shapes that was named 'Krang'."

"Hm, this is becoming more interesting, yet mysterious at the same time," Splinter said before getting up. "I am just glad that you are safe and back home with us."

"Uh, sensei?" Mikey looked embarrassed. "Do we have to call her 'Sheila' from now on?"

This made the other brothers looked at him annoyed. "Mikey!"

"What?"

"That is for your sister to decide," Splinter looked at her, who was thinking about it as well. "What do you think?"

"Well…I've been growing up as 'Elisabetta', and I wasn't with my first family for that long for the name 'Sheila; to stick into my developing brain," she looked at them with a smile. "So, I'm sticking with the name that I grew up with."

"ALRIGHT!" The turtle brothers gave her a big hug, laughing happily, causing her to laugh as well while Splinter watched with a happy smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a tall building, a man in Japanese robes with the same symbol as the ninjas was sitting behind a table with a stern look on his face. He's Oroku Saki, the man in charge of the building and the ninjas. Standing in front of him, were the two guys that were at the pier. "For a long time, longer than you can possibly imagine, my enemies have managed to elude me." He stood up, pointing to some sort of rusted robot that was covered in seaweed. "Here at last, is proof of their presence in this city. And, all it cost me was the Sword of Tengu!" He angrily knocked the case aside, causing it to break.

"Master," one of the men said. "There were…extenuating circumstances. This strange creature, she came out of nowhere."

"She?" Saki asked before taking out a picture of the turtle brothers. "You mean there are more of these creatures?" He showed them the image; after looking at it they looked back at him. "Oh yes."

"We managed to get a visual of her for you," one of them handed Saki a picture with Elise in a stance, tessens in hand. He widened his eyes in surprise as he might have seen this turtle before.

* * *

_He and his army of ninjas were infiltrating a warehouse, hoping to find their enemies and destroy them for good. He smirked under his helmet as his enemies, big or small, were running for their lives, carrying some undamaged equipment with them. "DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"_

_Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw a blue haired man, carrying something. He glared before jumping into the air, getting ready to slice him with his blade; but the man saw him and gently tossed the bundle close to the nearest exit before dodging the attack. Saki could see that the bundle was a young female mutant turtle, who was looking terrified at what she's seeing; he glared at her in disgust before looking at the man. "I've finally found you, Mortu! And now that I have, I shall get the privilege to destroy you; and perhaps I'll kill that creature you were carrying."_

_The man, now revealed to be named Mortu, glared at him before getting in a stance. "You will not lay a claw on her!"_

_"We shall see!"_

_Then, they fought with each other hard, dodging and hitting with as much strength as they had. The young turtle was scared. "Father Mortu!"_

_Still fighting, Mortu looked at her. "Run, Sheila! You must get out of here, it's not safe here!"_

_"W-What's going on?!"_

_"I wish I had time to tell you! But, you must leave and stay safe!"_

_She began to form tears. "B-But—"_

_"GO! RUN, SHEILA! RUN!"_

_Without having a choice, the little turtle quickly got up and ran toward the exit. Saki growled and pushed Mortu aside to follow her. However, as the little turtle ran through the exit, the burning wood from the ceiling fell, blocking the way. He growled before glaring at Mortu. "You are going to pay for letting that creature escape from my grasp!" He lunged at him again, continuing the fight._

* * *

"Sir?"

Saki shook his head, snapping out of his memories before he looked at the two men who were still in the room. "I'm fine. That will be all."

They bowed to Saki before leaving the room. However, upon opening the door, a big, muscled man grabbed them and took them away as the door closed. Saki looked at the images in anger. "These freakish thorns in my side must be removed." He puts the image of the four turtle brothers down before taking out a claw-like weapon, stabbing it. "Permanently!"

He then glared at the one with Elise in it. "And you…you are an even bigger thorn!" He stabs it as well. "I never thought you would survive after so many years; but you won't be…for long."

* * *

**My oh my, so much has happened in this chapter! :D**

**Now, it might take a while for the next chapter to be up, but I know how patient some of you can be so I appreciate that ^^**

**I'm sure some of you may have guessed by now on who Elise's first family was, if not, well then you'll have to figure out more for yourself later in the story.**

**If you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll be sure to think and discuss about it with ZabuzasGirl ^^**

**Until next time!**

**Also, I've put another poll about what kind of sequel I should do for this story if I get to it.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Way of Invisibility

**Sorry guys, I didn't think it would take me this long to upload this chapter. I was busy with my part-time job and I was having internet issues, so it was kind of hard to upload this AND work on it as well. But, it's finally here! :D**

**I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**Also, be sure to read my note at the end of the chapter, it's important!**

******(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Way of Invisibility**

* * *

Things had been going pretty well since the whole power outage incident. Right now, the turtles were getting ready for another lesson in their ninja training with Master Splinter. Unfortunately, Elise couldn't join them because she somehow had caught a little cold; probably from when she fell into the ocean while getting the sword. She's sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and a cup of hot tea in her hand, watching them getting ready; she looked depressed. "I can't believe I'm missing a ninja le…le…ACHOO!" She sniffed. "Why do I have to get sick now?!"

"Sorry, Elise," Don said, while setting up some poles. "We didn't think you would get a little sick after being in the water for about a minute or two."

"Yeah, at least you're not throwing up or anything," Mikey added with a disgusted look. "_That_ would be bad!"

This made the female turtle groan before plopping down on the couch, covering her face with a pillow. "Shut up, Mikey, you're not helping!"

"Do not worry, my daughter," Master Splinter assured her with a smile. "You will be able to master the lesson that I will be teaching your brothers tonight."

"How? By watching?" The pink-banded turtle asked looking annoyed.

He chuckled at this as he finished lighting the candles. "That is for you to decide what works best for you. Whether you watch it or learn it, there is always a way." Once he finished lighting the candles, he turned to his sons, who were now balancing on the poles. "My sons, tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines: the way of balance, and the way of invisibility." He looked at Elise again. "Elisabetta, would you be kind enough to clap your hands please?"

This made her confused, regardless of that she clapped her hands, then the room got dark, leaving the candles as the only source of light; this made her surprised. "Whoa!"

Mikey looked at Don. "Dude! You put in the clapper?"

But, Splinter whacked Mikey's hand with his cane in annoyance, making the turtle yelp in pain. "Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick."

They then proceeded to do the lesson, trying to dodge or hit their opponents while trying to stay on the posts. Elise was watching, but she looked rather bored; she'd rather do the lesson with them instead of observing it. Seeing little stones on the floor, she decided to have a little fun, and to make the lesson a bit challenging for her brothers. She picked them up and gently threw the little stones at her brothers, who couldn't help but yelp in surprise and were trying to keep their balance. Raph becomes annoyed when a couple of the stones landed on his head. "Elise, would you knock that off?!"

"What? I'm bored," she simply said innocently as her other brothers and Splinter stopped and looked at her. "Besides, you guys _seriously_ need a little challenge for this kind of lesson."

"She does have a point," Leo said to Raph with a shrug.

"Hmph! _Always_ defending your girlfriend do ya?" Raph asked angrily.

This made Leo blush. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfri…frie…ACHOO!" Elise sneezed with a blush on her face.

"Children!" Splinter exclaimed at them. "Elisabetta has made a good point. It is always important to know what hazards you may come across when it comes to balance and invisibility. As the saying goes in martial arts: 'expect the unexpected'."

"Yes, sensei!"

"She always gets away with it easy," Mikey whispered to Raph, making him nod in annoyance. Splinter looked at Elise calmly. "You must not waste your energy, my daughter. You do not want to lose it again if you want to get back on your feet."

"Y-Yes, sensei," she said with an embarrassed look. Satisfied, Splinter looked at his sons. "Continue!" And they did.

Moments later, Elise could see the elevator opening and Casey was stepping out. She tried to call out to her family, letting them know that he's here, but they didn't. Casey can't see where he was going. "Hey, guys?" He accidently knocked the poles down. "Uh oh."

The turtle brothers and Splinter yelled as they fell off of the poles. Elise cringed when she heard the thuds and the groans from her family. Suddenly, she couldn't help but widened her eyes when Splinter angrily pounced on Casey, pinning him down; she and her brothers quickly came over.

"Master Splinter, no!" Leo exclaimed. "He's okay!"

"Sensei, this is Casey," Don explained. "The nutc—" He stopped himself from saying 'nutcase'. "Uh, the guy we told you about."

"You remember," Mikey added. "The igilant-vay?"

"We figured it'd be okay to give him access to the lair. You know, for emergencies and stuff," Raph added as Splinter got off of Casey. He bowed to him as the turtles, except Elise, helped him up. "Please forgive my rash action."

"No problemo."

He then pointed his cane at the human. "Although next time, you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb: phone first." He then walked away to pick up the poles. Elise hurried her sick body over to help him, making him feel grateful.

Casey was looking around the lair in awe. "Whoa! Raph, your crib's even more awesome than you said."

"You didn't come all the way down here for the nickel tour. What's the 411 street-side?" Raph asked.

"Graffiti. It's everywhere; all over town," Casey answered with a worried look.

"And I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say, duh," Mikey said.

"We're New Yorkers, Casey," Don said. "We've seen graffiti before."

"No matter how bad it is to the environment," Elise added with an irritated look before coughing.

"Uh uh. Not this kind," he showed them a picture of five turtles being pierced through a sword like a shish kebab. "I think somebody's trying to send you a message."

Once Elise's eyes were on the picture, she couldn't help but widened her eyes and look a bit disgusted. "T-That's u-us?" She then proceeded to faint on the floor, dropping the poles she was carrying. The others looked at her in shock; Casey was worried. "What just happened?"

"Uh…sorry Case, I forgot to mention that princess over there hates anything gory," Raph said sheepishly, this made the other brothers give him a 'how could you forget that?!' look.

"Ohhhhhh," Casey understood. "Well, too bad for her, because there are more of these pictures that are a little more graphic than this one."

Splinter managed to wake her up and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright, Elisabetta?"

"Ugh…fine, I guess," she looked sicker than ever. "May I please go to my room?"

"Of course, and I'll be sure to send one my sons to your room with some noodles to help you with the cold."

"Thank you," she slowly walked off, carrying her blanket and tea. "Nice meetin' ya, Casey. ACHOO!"

"She's sick?" Casey asked, watching the female turtle walk off.

"It's a long story," Leo said.

* * *

After a long rest, Elise could smell the delicious noodles from her bedside, and was now happily slurping them from the bowl; she was also drawing a picture of some kind of armor from a dream about her past. Since it was still a silhouette from the dream, it was hard to figure out how it was supposed to look; regardless, she still kept drawing for the fun of it, trying to be as close as possible. She then puts the drawing aside to finish slurping the noodles, which were really helping with her cold; but then she heard crashing sounds downstairs. Curious, yet annoyed, she looked out of her room to see that Casey was having a tantrum; he's throwing furniture everywhere. She looked at her three brothers. "What's wrong with him? And where's Raph?"

"According to Casey, Raph's been captured," Leo said.

She became shocked. "What?! How did this happen?!"

"Some group of ninjas that use some kind of cloaking device came out of nowhere and attacked them. They took Raph and just, vanished."

"Oh no…"

"GAH!" They turned to Casey who was still throwing things. "I should have been fast enough!" He then goes to the kitchen and starts to throw pots everywhere. Elise gasped and then got mad. "CASEY JONES!" She was about to head over to stop him from destroying the kitchen, but Leo and Mikey held her back. "STOP MESSING UP MY KITCHEN! I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"Sis! Calm down!"

"Yeah, I don't think you should make things worse!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Guys!" Don exclaimed, making everyone stop with what they're doing and looked at him. They came over to see that one of his gadgets was making a beeping sound; the purple-banded turtle became serious. "I'm getting a signal. It's Raph!"

"WHOO-HOO!" Casey yelled happily, accidentally hitting a light bulb with his hockey stick. Leo and Elise face palmed, and Splinter shook his head at Casey, while Mikey looked at them. "This guy's bad news even when there's good news."

"It's faint, but at least we got a blip we can follow," Don explained while looking at the tracker. Elise looked as well, but she could see more blips, making her and her smart brother worried. "Uh…make that several blips, Don."

"The invisible ninjas' signal?" Leo asked, looking a bit worried.

"Raphael may not even be aware he is being followed," Splinter said with a serious look.

"Which means we gotta find him before he brings in some seriously unwanted house guests."

"We already got one of those," Mikey added, looking at Casey. However, Casey didn't even notice. "So, uh, how do we stop something we can't see?"

"Already got that one covered," Don answered happily before tossing Casey, Leo, and Mikey some kind of goggles. "Turtle vision heat sensor goggles. After all, an invisible body is still a warm body." He and the boys put theirs on.

"Let's go," Leo said.

Mikey looked at Casey, who was wearing the goggles over his mask. "That's a good look for you."

"Excuse me? Where are my goggles?" Elise asked with a confused look. Everyone looked at Don, who was looking calm. "Don't worry, I made you one too; but the reason I didn't give it to you is because you're not going."

"WHAT?!" Elise was shocked; even Leo, Mikey, and Casey were shocked as well. Now, the pink-banded turtle grew furious and marched up to Don. "And why the shell not?!"

"Uh, hello? You're sick, remember? Which means you won't have your full strength if you were going to battle."

"For your information, Donatello, I feel fine now!"

"I'm not taking that chance," he gathered his stuff and left the lair. "We better go, guys."

The remaining boys looked at each other before following Don sadly. They gave her an apologetic look before exiting the lair. Growling in anger, Elise walked away to her room, leaving Splinter to watch her.

* * *

"It's not fair!"

We see Elise curled up on her bed, looking at her little drawing of the armor. She was still furious about what had happened moments ago with her little brother. "And he's supposed to be the doctor _and_ the smart one! Not to mention that I'm his older sister; _not_ his younger sister! He can't just tell me what I can and can't do! Ugh…at least everybody else thought I looked better than before…"

"As do I, my daughter."

Looking up from her drawing, she could see Splinter standing outside her doorway, holding another bowl of noodles with a side of chopsticks in his hands. He walked in and gently handed the bowl and chopsticks to her. "Eat; it will make you feel better than feel upset."

Sighing, she took the bowl and started to slurp them down. Splinter sat next to her with a caring look in his eyes while she ate. "I know that you are upset, but Donatello was just feeling concerned about your health."

"Hmph, please; he didn't even bother checking my forehead or he was just too blind to see my current state," she looked at him. "You said I look fine, can you just check for me?"

This made the rat chuckle; regardless he placed his hand or paw on her forehead. "Hmmm…" He lets go of her forehead and smiled. "Yes, your cold is now gone. You may go and assist them once you are done eating."

"YES!" She hugged him happily, which he happily returned. "Thank you, sensei!" She pulled away and quickly finished her noodles, before leaving her room at a fast pace. Again, Splinter couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her. Then, he looked at her sketchpad that was next to her bed, and the armor drawing was the first thing he saw. He picked it up and looked at it; he then has a grave look when his eyes met this unusual drawing. "Could it…be?" He looked out of his daughter's room, to see her grabbing her own goggles and leaving the lair; he looked at the drawing again. "If this is the case, then it would seem that I am not the only one who has gone through a similar ordeal with this enemy…"

* * *

Elise's running through the sewer tunnels as fast as she could. She could hear grunts and weapons clashing up ahead; this meant that she was getting close to her brothers and Casey. She managed to stop when she was at the edge of the hole, and looking down from the hole, was a whirlpool. Looking around, she gasped when she saw one of the ninjas hanging Casey over the edge of the whirlpool, and that her brothers had to drop their weapons as a sign of surrender. Determined, she gently climbed down to a pipe that's above the ninja and Casey, and started to balance toward them, not making a sound and trying not to be seen. She remembered her sensei's words during training as she stopped right above the two humans: "The way of balance, and the way of invisibility."

She jumped down and kicked the ninja into the whirlpool, and she managed to catch Casey's hand before he fell. "Ugh! I got you, Casey!" She pulled him up, and he looked at her with a grateful look, despite wearing a mask. "Thanks, Elise! Glad you came!"

"Glad to be here."

"ALRIGHT, ELLIE!" She and Casey looked down to see Mikey cheering at her. "WHOO-HOO!" Leo and Raph had grateful looks on their faces; Don, while happy to see her, was in a state of shock. They quickly kicked some of the ninjas away from them and got their weapons; Casey and Elise jumped down and joined them in their huddle, weapons in hand. And with a yell, they all kicked the remaining ninjas into the whirlpool.

Casey removed his mask and looked at his savior happily. "Thanks again, I sure owe ya."

"It was nothing," Elise smiled, and then she laughed when Mikey gave her a big surprise hug. "You were awesome, sis!"

"I'll say," Raph walked up to her, followed by Leo and Don. "I sure didn't see you until you kicked that ninja into the water."

"Well, I guess I learned how to become invisible really fast even if I wasn't learning it with you guys," she smiled at Raph. "Glad to see you back safe."

"Ahem."

Everyone looked at Don, who couldn't help but give a look at his sister. "Aren't you supposed to be resting back at the lair? Because, honestly there's no way your cold could have been gone now instead of a few days."

Now annoyed, Elise marched up to Don. "Oh yeah? I just kicked a couple of those ninjas' butts without coughing, sneezing, or fainting. Don't believe me? Well, feel my forehead!"

Not wanting to argue with her more, he began to feel her forehead; his look changed from being annoyed to being surprised. He pulled away and chuckled nervously as the pink-banded turtle glared at him. "L-Looks like you're feeling fine."

"Yup," she then whacked his head, causing him to yelp in pain. Casey then stretched, looking rather tired. "Man, I'm beat. Maybe I should just crash at you guys' place tonight."

This made the turtles horrified. Leo quickly went in front of the vigilante in panic. "No!" He then composes himself as the other brothers came forward to walk Casey out of the sewer. "I mean nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed."

"We'll give you a ride. Have you home in no time."

"We'll carry you upstairs, tuck you in; heck, we'll even read you a bedtime story."

All Elise could do was giggle before following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an unknown building, a man in a trench coat and sunglasses was walking down a hallway. He stopped in front of another man wearing a business suit. "Master, I have something that might interest you."

"What is it?"

Instead of answering, the man handed him a picture with a familiar turtle on it. Looking at it, the businessman widened his eyes and gasped; he touched the turtle in the picture; he couldn't believe what he was seeing in it.

"S-Shelia?"

* * *

**Ooooh, this is sooo exciting! I especially can't wait to get to the part when they meet the Shredder for the first time :D**

**So, here's what I wanted to say: I'm sure some of you may noticed that I've deleted the poll about the sequel. The reason is because, I was thinking that this story should be for season 1 only, and that the sequels for it will be by season, just to make it easier. What do you guys think? If I get a good amount of yeses, then I'll change the title and the summary slightly so that everyone knows that this story won't be for four seasons, but for one.**

**Also, again, I might be slow with updating again. I'm going to try and focus on finishing up my summer assignments for when I go to college at the end of August. I'll still try and work on the story (and maybe think of other story ideas as well), but I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be coming up in a few days. And, I have a character reference of Juliet the Hedgehog on my DA page. Go to my FF profile and you'll find the link to it if you want to check it out ^^  
**

**If you guys have any suggestions, or if you have any thoughts about the question regarding this story, let me know ^^**

******Also, thank you ZabuzasGirl for your help with ideas and editing ^^**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Fallen Angel

***Exhausted* After** _**many**_** days I've finally finished the chapter! Geez, my social life is taking over me!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience ^^**

**(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fallen Angel**

* * *

"See, guys? You never know what kind of fun you're gonna find on the old nightly training run."

The turtles, along with Casey, were facing a group of Purple Dragons that had just robbed a store. With Leo's swords glistening into the night, he glared at the gang, mostly at the leader. "Now class, who can tell me what _he_ did wrong?"

"You mean besides being a badly dressed, law breaking, good for nothing, lowlife, street punk?" Raph asked while twirling his sai.

"Bust 'em up, Dragons!"

The Purple Dragons, except for a purple haired girl and the leader, charged toward the turtles and Casey, and soon the battle commenced. While this is going on, the girl quickly ran away with the bag of money; Elise was the first to notice. "Guys! We've got a runner!"

"Don't worry, it's covered!" Raph exclaimed to his sister before kicking more thugs.

"You sure?"

"YES! Now stop asking questions and just beat the crud out of these Purple Dragons!"

"Okay, fine!" The pink-banded turtle exclaimed back with an annoyed look before kicking a female thug in the stomach. "Sheesh!"

After a few more minutes, all of the Purple Dragons were knocked out, and they hurried on over to Casey, who was getting up after getting knocked over by the girl. Raph was the first to speak up. "Casey, what happened? Who was that girl?"

"Her name's Angel; I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her; keep her outta trouble."

"So, she's a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked.

"Not if I can help it…" Casey said with a determined look. Then, he bid the turtles farewell and ran off. This made them look at each other in worry before taking their leave as well.

* * *

Now, the turtle siblings are back at the lair, doing their own business; Don's working on the Battle Shell, Mikey's just watching him, Raph's punching his punching bag, Leo's reading a book, and Elise's drawing in her sketchpad. Ever since Casey told them about Angel, she couldn't help but think about her. She wished there was something she could do to help, but she knew in her heart that Casey was the only one for the job; but that still doesn't make her worry. Putting her pencil down, she looked at her now completed drawing of the armor from before; Splinter came up to her to have a look as well, even though he had seen it before. "Your drawing is most impressive, my daughter."

"Thank you, sensei," she smiled at him, before ripping the sketch from her book. "I actually noticed that you were very into it when I left to help my brothers before. So, I was thinking that I should give it to you, as a nice gift. If that's alright."

"Ah, such a generous gift," he smiled before accepting the drawing from her. "Thank you." He looked at it again. _Though, this will give me time to examine it._

Smiling, she looks at everyone. "Do you guys have any dinner ideas?"

"Pizza!" Mikey exclaimed happily. However, this made everyone else groan. Elise gave him a look. "No Mikey, not pizza. We need to have something else."

"Awwwwww…"

"How about stew?" Leo suggested, still looking down at his book. She smiled. "Good idea! I better get started; cooking stew takes forever to make!" She hurried to the kitchen to get started. Giving a punch to his bag, Raph looked at Leo. "Really Leo? _Stew_?"

"What? It was the first thing that came to my head," Leo responded, still reading. "Besides, we gotta have some protein and vegetables."

"But, that's _boring_!" Mikey complained.

"Not my problem."

During that time, she got everything out and was prepared to get the stew done as fast as she could. After finding a recipe that takes about an hour or two to make, she puts on a determined look. "Okay, Elisabetta, let's do this."

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

* * *

Elise was smiling and humming as she stirred the stew. She took a sip from the spoon. "Okay, it's almost done." Just then, she could hear an engine running, crashing sounds, and her brothers yelping. Curious, she poked her head out of the kitchen. "Guys, what's going—" She stopped as she widened her eyes in horror, seeing the Battle Shell driving on it's own, and it was heading toward the kitchen. Noticing that she doesn't have time to run out, she screamed and hurried back inside, trying to find a place to hide. The Battle Shell rammed into the kitchen, ruining everything, including the stew; it spilled everywhere! Just before it could ram into the wall, including a certain female turtle, she managed to find a cleaver and hits the engine, causing the truck to stop just in time; she panted in exhaustion while taking the cleaver out of the vehicle.

"ELISE!"

"YOU OKAY?!"

"ARE YOU HURT?!"

She looked behind the truck to see her brothers and Splinter peaking through the wrecked kitchen looking worried. Due to the Battle Shell's size, they couldn't even get into the kitchen. Instead of saying she's okay, she had an enraged look on her face, making the others even more worried, and a bit scared. "GET THIS TRUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" And with a mighty kick, the Battle Shell was pushed out of the kitchen, stopping in the middle of the room. Raph whistled with an impressed look. "Nice kick."

"Not now, Raph," Leo whispered.

Still mad, she looked around the kitchen and then she lets out a scream when she sees the spilled stew. "NO! My stew!"

"Uh…oops?" Mikey said with a sheepish look.

"Grrrr…MIKEY!"

He yelped and hid behind Don. "Don't blame me, Don's the one who brought the Battle Shell down here!"

"Don't you bring me into this! You're the one that pressed that button when I told you not to!"

"I don't care whose fault it is!" Elise yelled angrily at them. "You guys ruined the stew that took me about two hours to make, and I don't even have any more ingredients to do it again; and even if I did, I won't even make another batch BECAUSE I'M FURIOUS!" She proceeded to walk out but she yelped as she slipped on the stew, landing on her butt; this made her groan. "Why me?" However, she widened her eyes as she could feel the burn from the steaming stew. "YOW!" She jumped up and hopped up and down to avoid the hot stew. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Leo and Raph quickly ran in and helped her out of the kitchen to avoid any more injuries. Raph then caught a whiff of the stew that was still all over his little sister and couldn't help but cringe. "Geez, princess, you smell like stew!"

She couldn't help but give her brother a murderous look. "Shut up, Raph!" She then walked away from her brothers and father and jumped up to the second floor, heading toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna go wash up."

"But, what about dinner?" Mikey asked.

"GO MAKE YOURSELF A SANDWICH!" She slammed the door, making the orange-banded turtle yelp. He noticed everyone else giving him a look. "What?"

Ignoring him, Leo looked at Raph in annoyance. "Did you really have to say that?"

"What, about her smelling like stew? I was being honest!"

"Ugh…"

* * *

"Good thing turtles don't have hair."

Elise was drying up after having a nice relaxing shower. She made sure she used the soap ten times or at least until she smelled like flowers and not pork and vegetables. Putting her mask back on until it was tied into a tight knot, and that the strands were hanging nicely, she smiled at the mirror; she then puts her belt on and also placed her tessens in as well, looking complete. Then, her Shell Cell rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

_"Elise, are you all done?"_

"Yes Leo, I am. Why?"

_"Angel's here, and she needs our help in rescuing Casey from the Purple Dragons' hideout. We'll be on our way once you come up."_

"Understood, I'm on my way now," she hung up and quickly left the lair to help her brothers and Angel.

* * *

"Okay, I know Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts," Angel said to the turtles in amazement as they're driving in the fixed up Battle Shell. Raph was wearing some kind of gangster outfit, which consisted of shades, a white hat, a light brown hoody, a black and red jacket, and a pair of white pants. He looked at himself, unsure of the look. "No way am I going out like this! Tell me people don't really dress this way?

"It's a good look for you, Raph," Mikey said, who was observing the disguise. "Kind of a hip-hop, cat burglar, stormtrooper thing." He then chuckled. Angel gave him a playful look before handing him his disguise, much to his annoyance. "Don't laugh, green-boy. You're next."

"Angel? You sure nobody will recognize a mutant turtle in _this_ outfit?" Elise came out from behind a wall in the Battle Shell and was wearing black knee length boots, a deep purple leather short skirt, a lavender tank top underneath a black long sleeved hoodie and shades. Raph almost fell out of his chair from looking at her, and Mikey couldn't help but let out a wolf whistle. "_Nice_ outfit, sis! You look like a total babe!"

"Uh…thanks?" Elise blushed, not sure whether to be praised or embarrassed.

Leo turned around from the passenger seat, wanting to see what Mikey was talking about, not to mention wanting to whack him for doing the whistle. Once he saw his sister's disguise; he almost choked on his soda and couldn't help but blush and stare. "_That's_ what you're going to wear?!"

"Hey, I didn't pick the outfit, Leo," she couldn't help but look away and twiddle her fingers in embarrassment, blushing. Angel laughed and got up from her seat. "One more thing to make it work." She puts Elise's hood down, and then puts a blonde wig on top of the female turtle's head. She puts the hood back up and smiled at her handy work. "There. That's _much_ better." She handed the turtle a mirror to see the final look. Elise playfully touched the wig, playing with the long strands of fake hair. "Wow, so this is what it's like to have hair."

"I hope it doesn't itch," Angel said.

"It doesn't," she smiled at Angel. "Thanks."

"Anytime," the two girls then giggled, happy to be friends. All the boys could do was just roll their eyes with smiles on their faces. Leo glanced back at Elise again, still couldn't help but blush about the way she's dressed.

Soon, they parked a good distance at the Purple Dragons' hideout. Angel came out first, followed by Elise and Raph. They looked to see the rest of the boys coming out in their disguises. Mikey's wearing shades, a blue and orange hat, a white hoody, an orange jacket, and a pair of blue pants; Don's wearing shades and an all white hat, shirt, hoody, and pants; and Leo's wearing shades, a dark blue hat, a red shirt, a dark blue trench coat, and a pair of blue jeans. They all started to approach the hideout; Angel stopped to look at the turtles. "Just be cool, and follow my lead."

They followed Angel, and they showed the guy the hand signal, which was just showing three fingers. Good thing for the turtles since that's all they had on each hand. Mikey looked at Raph and whispered, "Good thing it's only a three-fingered salute."

Soon they all entered inside. The turtles looked around to see a lot of thugs with weapons in their hands, ready to rumble. Elise couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in this environment, but she tried not to show it when some of them were giving her weird stares. The turtles and Angel stood near the stands.

"Yeesh, it's like we walked into an ugly convention," Mikey said to Raph.

"Hey, then you must feel right at home, Mikey."

"Knock it off, you guys," Don said to them. "I'm trying to blend here." He looked around, and then stood up straight with his arms crossed. Everyone else did the same.

"You really wanna look like a Purple Dragon? Try getting your butt kicked by a ninja turtle," Raph said.

Mikey laughed before he and Raph did a fist bump. "I'm down with that."

Leo turned to face everyone, getting serious. "Okay, guys, take note. We got exits there," he pointed to his left, then pointed to his right behind him. "And there. Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed. So can we _try_ to avoid a fight?" Raph, Don, and Mikey looked at each other while Elise and Angel looked at Leo. Leo slumped a little about his previous sentence. "Yeah, right. What was I thinking?"

They then looked at the arena to see a cage coming down, and big, muscled man was inside with a microphone as Casey was getting lowered into the cage. "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of our most hated enemy."

Raph glared as he pulled his twin sai out of his hoodie pocket. "Lousy thugs. I've got your most hated enemy right here."

"Easy, Raph," Leo said to him as he lowered the sai down. "Let's not blow our cover just yet."

The man puts Casey's mask on his face before he got lifted back up to the ceiling. He left the cage as an announcer began to get things started with the Dragons cheering loudly. _"So, who's ready to battle it out for a shot at the vigilante?!"_ Many Purple Dragons cheered again as a few of them ran into the cage. _"Come on, come on, come on! There's gotta be more takers than that! The honor of the Dragon is at stake here!"_

"How are we gonna get him down from there?" Don asked the gang.

"I know how to get to the catwalk," Angel said.

Leo looked at Don and Mikey. "Go with her. Nothing fancy; just stick to the shadows, and cut 'em loose."

"And what are you three gonna do?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked back at the cage and spotlight before looking back toward the others. "We'll make sure that spotlight stays in the cage. Now go."

Don, Mikey, and Angel went into the opposite direction, while Leo, Raph, and Elise went toward the cage. _"Last chance to rage in the cage! Any takers? Any takers at all?"_

"Is this gonna work?" Raph asked Leo as he, his brother and sister, entered the ring.

"You know a better way to buy some time? Besides, you need the practice," Leo answered as he entered the cage.

"_Moi_?"

Elise giggled to herself before entering the cave slowly with her big brothers. _"Three new initiates have entered the competition!"_ The other thugs looked at them. _"Let's show 'em how Purple Dragons treat newbies!"_

And so, the cage fight began. Leo and Elise were trying to buy the other team some time to free Casey. Raph however, was going a little overboard with knocking out the thugs with just one punch.

"Okay, Raph! Maybe you're a little unclear on the whole concept of 'buying time.' We still gotta leave a few of them _standing_!" Leo said before knocking down a thug.

"Oh, sorry."

Elise rolled her eyes before she flipped away from an incoming thug and kicked him in the back. Suddenly, a big thug sneaked up and grabbed her, making her yelp. "Heh, heh; you're strong for a girl. Maybe once this is over, we can have some _fun_."

Feeling grossed out, she jabbed his stomach, making him groan and let go of her, before she did a roundhouse kick in the face, knocking him out. She flipped her wig at him angrily. "Sorry, but you're _so_ not my type. Literally."

Suddenly, she heard Raph land, but his clothes were gone! She then panicked when the crowd got confused, until one of them realized who they were. "Hey! It's one of them kung fu lizards!"

Raph angrily stood up as a worried Elise came over to him and Leo. "Turtles! _Tur-tles_! Don't any of you lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?!" The crowd started to boo at them.

"Uh, Raph? I think the biology lesson's the least of our problems right now," Leo said as the muscled man broke the cage door with his bare hands and entered angrily. Elise couldn't help but squeak in fear by his brute strength. He and Raph approached each other. "You!" He let out a punch but Raph blocked it. "What's the matter, Lard-Butt? Still mad I walked outta your little Q & A?"

_Q & A?_

Elise thought back when she and her brothers faced the invisible ninjas. _"That must have been what had happened when Raph was kidnapped…But why?_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Leo spoke, and that he was now out of his disguise. "Hate to break up the tearful reunion!" He jumped onto the guy and slapped his ears, stunning him so that he would let go of Raph. Elise looked to see the Purple Dragons about to come in, but Don and Mikey blocked them off. Smiling, she took off her disguise and wig and pulled out her trusty tessens. She then gasped when the guy knocked her two brothers down and he was about to finish them off. With a yell, she jumped into the air and blocked his way with a threatening glare. "Stay away from them!"

He stopped in surprised but he smirked evilly once his eyes fell upon the female ninja turtle. "Ah, so _you're_ the female freak. My master has been mentioning you a couple of times lately."

"Your master?" She then noticed that on his right shoulder, was a tattoo of the ninja symbol. She gasped and looked at him in shock. "You work for the ninjas?!"

"Only when I'm needed," he was about to punch her but Elise kicked him away. They circled each other while glaring before they went at it again. The turtle used her tessens to block any incoming attacks from the man. "Just, who are you?!"

"If you must know, freak, I'm Hun. And I think the master will be pleased once I knock you out and bring you to him for a little reunion!"

"Why?! Whoever your master is, _he's_ the one that made me run away from my family years ago! I never got the chance to know them because of him and those ninjas! And, I want answers—UGH!" Hun grabbed her by the throat, cutting her off, before he lifted her up to meet his face. He chuckled. "So, the poor freak can't remember her past? How unfortunate." He tossed her to the bars, making her cry out in pain before falling on the floor. She looked up in fear when he approached. "I may not have been at that little heist long ago, but I can make it up for it by putting you out of your misery." He was about to land a deadly punch, but Leo jumped in front of him, and landed a fast double kick in the stomach, making him stagger away in pain. He glared at Hun. "Leave…her…alone!"

Hun glared back as the other turtle brothers stood in front of their sister in a protective way, glaring at the brawn man. But, before Hun could do anything, he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around to see Casey hit him with a bat, knocking him out. Soon, the angry Purple Dragons came over to the arena to beat the good guys. Leo looked at Don. "Take us outta here, Donnie."

"I have just what the doctor ordered," Don then took out a remote, and pressed a button.

"Oh taxi!" Mikey exclaimed. Then, the garage door bursts open as the Battle Shell came through, causing the thugs to scatter. It approached the turtles.

"About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change," Raph said before he and his siblings hopped in. They drove over to Casey and Angel to pick them up before leaving the hideout.

* * *

The turtles were now hiding in an alley watching Casey bringing Angel home. He knocked on the door, and an old woman answered. "Angel?"

"Grandma!" Angel hugged her happily while Casey smiled at the little reunion. "Told you I'd keep an eye on her."

"Thank you, Casey," she then hugged Casey. "Thank you for bringing back my Angel." She then started to pull him inside and Angel walked in smiling. "Now, I've got a pie and I insist you come in and join us."

Once the door closed. Mikey couldn't help but smile. "Pie?" He looked at the door. "Yo, Case. Hows about introducing Grandma to your friends?"

Elise giggled at him as she and her brothers walked toward the Battle Shell.

"Forget it, Mikey. We're ninjas. We stick to the shadows," Raph said.

"The unsung heroes of the urban jungle," Leo added.

"The silent protectors of the Way of Bushido," Don added as he started the engine and they drove off.

"So, what kind of pie you think it was?" Mikey asked, but then he got whacked on the head. "OW! What?"

The boys laughed while Elise was looking out the window, staring at the moon in thought. She's now worried what the ninjas were going to do now that Hun figured out her minor amnesia. And who's their leader? She wished she knew more about him. She thought back to her armor drawing. _I wonder if that armored man was the one Hun was talking about…his master. Who is he? And why did he and his ninjas come to attack my home long ago?_ She then rubbed her neck, trying to loosen the aching muscles.

"You okay?"

"Hm?" She looked to see Leo, Raph, and Mikey looking at her concerned. Though Don's driving, even he's concerned. "I'm fine." She rubbed her neck again. "Other than maybe getting some bruises on my neck. Besides that, I'm fine."

"Well, you haven't said much when we left Casey and Angel," Leo said. "Is there something on your mind?"

"You know, I noticed when you were facing that big ape, it looked like you two were having a conversation," Raph said before getting suspicious. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

"W-Well…" The pink-banded turtle sighed. "I noticed he had the ninja symbol tattoo on his right shoulder…"

"Whoa, how did I miss that?"

"How _did _you?"

"Uh…"

She sighed again. "Never mind. Anyway, Hun told me that his master mentioned me a lot and he figured out about my little problem…"

"About your unexplained past?" Don asked.

"Yeah," she looked down sadly. "I don't know what's going to happen now…"

"Don't worry, Elise," Leo comforted her. "If those ninjas and Hun come back, we'll be ready to get the answers we need and end this so we can move on."

"Amen to that!" Mikey exclaimed.

This made Elise smile. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime!"

Now that she's not depressed, the turtles were now just talking about random stuff until they reach the warehouse, where they will be back at the lair to have a good night sleep after having a productive evening.

* * *

**I REALLY can't wait to get to the exciting parts!**

**I must apologize if the ending looked a bit...rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it ****nonetheless.**

**Also, college is approaching so again, I may not be able to update unless of course I'm free. My summer college work's still my top priority, but I'm almost done with them, so that makes me feel less stressed. In case I don't update for a while, I'm letting you know that I'll be having orientation next weekend and that my first official day of college is on the 26th. So, after that, I may be going REAL slow with updating.**

**Okay, if you guys have any suggestions about certain chapters or ideas, let me or my cowriter, ****ZabuzasGirl, know** ^^

**Until next time!**

**P.S. - Also, be sure to check out my other TMNT story, "Meet the Kunoichi Turtle". I'm currently working on the next chapter for it so stay tuned for that ^^**


	10. Chapter 9: The Shredder Strikes, Part I

**YAY! I've been looking forward to this chapter for so freakin' long! Now, in case you're wondering: "Wasn't the next episode supposed to be 'Garbageman'?" Yes, I was originally going to, but after watching the episode for myself, I've decided not to put it in. So, instead, if something like this happens, there will be some kind of entry by Elise summarizing that episode so that everyone knows what's going on. If there's an episode that I KNOW I'm not going to do, then I'll be sure to let you know before hand. However, if you prefer to be ****surprised then it's fine by me ^^**

**Oh, and I've been meaning to say this when I updated last time. To those, whether you're a guest or an actual member of the site: PLEASE don't review about transcripts! My God, I thought I made it very clear early in the story that there are NO TRANSCRIPTS for me to use to make writing chapters like these easier! So, do me a favor and not think about putting something like that in the reviews, because otherwise, I will remove them (if you're a guest since that's the only way to remove reviews, but real members: don't even think about it -.-). Also, transcripts have nothing to do with my other story, "Meet the Kunoichi Turtle"! It's a story made by me and it has nothing to do with an actual episode! Capiche?!**

**...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy part I ^^**

******(Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to their respective owner(s), I only own Elisabetta.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Shredder Strikes, Part I**

* * *

Oroku Saki was pacing back and forth in his quarters. Hun was there as well; he had recently told Saki about his first encounter with the turtles. But, it was mostly about Elise. Saki stopped and faced Hun with a serious look. "You are certain of this, Hun?"

"Yes, master," Hun said. "That female freak clearly doesn't remember much about her so called family when you invaded their hideout long ago."

"Hmmm…" After much thinking, Saki couldn't help but smirk evilly. "This could give me an advantage…" Going up to his desk, he sat down and wrote a quick letter before giving it to Hun. "Have one of my ninjas deliver this to the girl and have my best ninjas meet me at 16 South Boil."

"Yes, master. But, what exactly are you going to do?" Hun asked.

Saki smirked. "I am going to meet her in person and have a little…discussion with her about what my 'true' motives are."

* * *

Meanwhile at the lair, Elise was in her room writing an entry in her diary about a little adventure she and her brothers did.

_Dear Diary,_

_You wouldn't believe what had happened yesterday! We were getting some things from the dump to help with the lair, and of course bringing some food and clothes for the homeless that lived there. One of the homeless was the Professor, and he knows we're turtles but we were good friends when we first met him. However, many of the homeless, including the Professor, disappeared! And, after much investigation, we found some island where trash gets dumped and we saw some creepy, and don't forget, disgusting man, who called himself, "Garbageman", was the one responsible for the disappearances of the homeless! He took them to the island to make them his slaves! Luckily, my brothers and I managed to defeat him, but then he just vanished when tried to find him in the ocean. As for the Professor and the other homeless folk, they told us that they're going to stay on the island as their home, since there was enough food, shelter, and supplies for them, which made me, feel happy._

_Well, that's pretty much about it. I'll be sure to have more very soon. Until next time!_

Smiling, she puts her diary under the mattress before leaving her room to meet with her brothers and Master Splinter. They were getting ready for weapons practice, and it was not only Elise's favorite, but her brothers love it as well.

Once everything's ready, the five turtles got in position with their signature weapons and started to give it all they got; Splinter's watching from the sidelines, observing each of his children closely.

Raph smirked. "You know what I like best about weapons practice: the weapons!"

"Of course you do, Raphael," Elise said, while blocking Don's bo staff with her tessens. "It's a pretty obvious reason."

Before the red-banded turtle could respond, Mikey used his nunchucks to wrap around his older brother's sai and flipped him over. He yelped while Mikey smirked, twirling his pride and joy. "Too bad you're stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nunchucks."

Suddenly, Mikey got swept off his feet from Don's bo staff. "Sorry Mikey, but the bo staff is where it's at."

Elise couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Guys, does it really matter which weapon is better?" She then yelped when Leo came in with one of his katanas, luckily, she blocked it before joining her other brothers.

The blue-banded turtle smirked while taking out his other katana. "Guys, put away the toys! HIYA!" He jumped into the air as the other siblings got into a stance. "Double katana is the only way to play!" He then made slashing motions with his swords and Don and Mikey were knocked down; Elise and Raph were the only ones standing since they managed to dodge his attack. Raph then yelled and went into the air to get Leo, but he saw him and knocked the sai away and Raph got knocked down as well, leaving Elise the only one left for the sword-wielding turtle. He smirked at her as she looked at her fallen brothers. "What did I tell you? Double katana? Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Not bad," Elise then smirked, showing her two tessens. "But can your double katana handle my double tessen?" She then ran forward. "KIYA!"

Leo managed to block the tessens in time, and they were now in a serious stand off. Clash after clash, the two turtles were never going to give up without a fight. Leo then did a low sweep, making Elise fall. As she was about to get up, she gasped when Leo pointed his sword down at her with a smirk. "Looks like my katana dominated your tessen."

"You sure about that?" Elise asked, making Leo confused a bit. She then threw her tessen at a wall, and it started to bounce around. Everyone watched as the tessen then bounced toward Leo's face. Stunned by this, he got hit right on the forehead, causing him to stagger a bit. "OW!" He then fell on his butt as his other brothers laughed at him. Elise came over with a smile. "_Now_ whose weapon dominated the other?"

Leo gave her a look, but he smiled. "Can we call it a draw?"

Giggling, she offered him her hand and she him up to his feet. "Sure."

"Well fought, you two."

They turned to Master Splinter before the rest of the turtles lined up. Elise and Leo bowed to their master. "Thank you, sensei."

"You both have won. But, do you know why?" Splinter asked with a serious look. He looked at Leo to hear his answer first. "Leonardo?"

"Well," Leo then showed his katana. "I have the superior weapons. I read where sword master Musashi said, 'The katana blade, holds the soul of steel; and is the truest guide to the warrior's way.' Which is kinda how I feel."

"Many things are said, but few are true," Master Splinter said with a stern look.

Leo got confused. "Huh?"

Elise looked concerned, but then got annoyed when she heard Raph talking to Don and Mikey with a smirk. "Master Splinter's got that look."

"I think somebody's gonna get it," Don said while Mikey chuckled.

Elise was about to shut them up, but Splinter had beaten her too it. "Michelangelo!"

Mikey gasped as the others stopped smiling to look at their sensei.

"Do you think I am funny?" Splinter asked angrily.

"Uh, yeah; I mean sometimes," Mikey said but Don just face palmed. "There was that time you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow...it wasn't really joke, but it was funny and—OOF!" Don elbowed his brother, making him realize what he was saying. "I mean, no Master Splinter."

Splinter sighed before looking at Elise, who was fiddling with the strands of her bandana. "Elisabetta!"

She jumped and looked at him. "Y-Yes, Master Splinter?"

"Do _you_ know why you have won?"

"Well…" She had to look away to think for a moment to find the right words before looking at Splinter with her answer. "I think it's because of the way I handled my weapon with the help of my other ninja skills." Taking out her tessens, she unfolds them, and looks at the glistening metal, seeing her reflection. "So, it's not about how strong the weapon is or looks; it's about _how_ you use it that makes the weapon count." She looked at Splinter, looking unsure if her answer was okay "Right?"

Splinter took that time to think about her answer, and he smiled at her. "That is exactly right, my daughter."

Elise looked relieved, but at the same time, surprised; normally her answers would be a bit close to what Splinter had in mind. "R-Really?"

"Yes, and I shall show a demonstration for all of you," Splinter then walked in front of Leo. "Leonardo, attack me with your katana!"

Raph, Mikey, Don, and even Elise, had to back away as Leo looked at Splinter with a confused look. "Master Splinter, I—"

"Do it! Now!"

Not having any other choice, Leo swung his katana down toward Splinter, but the rat caught the end of the blade with both of his hands. This made the blue-banded turtle gasped while the other turtles looked stunned at this display.

"Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak?" Splinter asked. "Helpless before an old rat such as myself?" He lets go of the katana. "Again, with both."

Leo then used both katana to strike. But, Splinter blocked them with his cane; and he knocked both katana out of the turtle's hands before pointing his cane under his son's chin. "In the hands of a true ninjutsu master, anything can be a deadly weapon."

The other brothers laughed at him. Unfortunately, Elise gave them a deadly glare, making them shut up and looked at Splinter to continue. "Remember, a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo." He proved his point by throwing his cane, piercing Raph's punching bag; this made Elise cringe.

"Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned nothing," Splinter finished.

Leo couldn't help but look down. Splinter turned to the others. "That will be all for today, my children."

They bowed and Splinter walked away to his quarters. Raph, Don, and Mikey went toward their usual things, leaving Elise alone. She looked toward Leo but to her surprise, he was gone. "Leo?" She then couldn't help but sigh sadly; she could tell that Leo was upset about what had happened. She looked at her other brothers who were too busy with their own activities to even notice what's going on. So, without another minute to think, she hurried off toward the roof of the warehouse, knowing that's where Leo was.

* * *

She was slowly walking up the stairs to the roof. Along the way, she could hear Leo's muffled words when she was getting close, and this made her worry about how he's doing up there. Upon reaching the door, she quietly opened it to see that Leo was using his swords to slice up a bunch of newspapers in anger. "I just don't get it!"

He panted angrily as pieces of the now sliced up newspapers fell. "Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me!"

"I do."

"Huh?" Leo turned to see that Elise had entered and she had closed the door behind her. He couldn't help but sigh as he puts his weapons away. "Elise, what are you doing here?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asked with a look. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"No, I'm not!" Leo exclaimed angrily before looking away. "I just don't understand what I haven't learned. I mean, my skills are great, so what's the point?"

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see that Elise was now next to him with a comforting look. "Leo, I get why you're upset, but you can't let that one thing get to you. Everyone learns from his or her mistakes so it's not the end of the world. Heck, even Splinter learns from mistakes…" She then looks unsure of that last part. "Or maybe he doesn't."

This made Leo chuckle a bit. "Who knows?" He then sighed before looking at her. "Sorry if I yelled at you. I was just—" He was silenced when Elise placed a finger on his lips, making him blush a bit. She smiled. "You were just letting off some steam; no big deal." She then lets go. "Come on, why don't we head back inside, maybe we can do something fun to make you forget and have a relaxing night."

"Well…" He smiled a bit. "I guess that's a good idea."

"Great!" She smiled, happy that Leo agreed. Suddenly, an arrow came piercing through the air and was about to land at her feet. Luckily for her, she dodged and shrieked as she jumped into Leo's arms in fright. "AHH!"

They both looked in the direction the arrow came from, but to their confusion, there was no one there. Realizing that Elise was still in Leo's arms, she puts herself down as she blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry about that."

"N-No no," Leo said, blushing as well. "It's fine." He then looked at the arrow, and noticed that there was a note. "Look, there's some kind of note."

Elise noticed as well, and she picked the note out of the arrow and looked at it, confused. "Do you think this note's meant for me?"

"Well, it was aimed at you," Leo pointed out, but he was serious. "What does the note say?"

The pink-banded turtle unfolded the note and read it out loud for Leo to hear:

_Warrior, if you are reading this note, you have past the first test. I call upon you as a point of honor to meet with me. If you follow the way of Bushido, you will come, and you will come alone._

She couldn't help but gulp in fear, while Leo looked a bit suspicious at this invitation. But, she still didn't want to disobey the one who wrote her this note. After all, she honors the Bushido code with all of her heart. "Looks like we're going to have to reschedule our little relaxing night, Leo."

She then walked off to the fire escape, but Leo grabbed her arm, stopping her. "You're not seriously going to meet this stranger are you?"

Shaking her arm out of his grasp, she looked at him with a serious look. "Leo, you know as well as I do that when it comes to Bushido, I _have _to follow it; so, I have to go and meet this stranger."

"Well, if you're going, then so am I."

Now the pink-banded turtle glared. "You can't."

"Why not?"

She showed him the note as proof. "The note says I have to go alone, and I don't want to break the code of Bushido; even _you_ would respect that."

Leo crossed his arms at her with a glare. "I know, but when it comes to my family, I want to know what this whole thing's all about; especially when it comes to you. If this person has a problem with it, then that person can answer to me."

They both glared at each other for a moment, hoping that what ever they had said would win.

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"…" Then, Elise sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright…you win." She then gave him a warning look. "But, you better keep your word about handling the situation with whoever this guy that wanted me and _only_ me if this guy questions your appearance."

"You have my word," Leo said calmly. "So, where do you have to go?"

She looked at the note again. "Um…16 South Boil."

"Hm…that's not far…"

He then grabbed her hand, making the female turtle jump and blushed. "Come on." He then led the way to their location; unbeknownst to them, three shadows were watching them.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to where they're supposed to go. Making sure that no one's watching, Leo opened the door for Elise before following her inside, shutting the door behind him. They entered some sort of training room and looked around. Elise looked nervous. "You know, maybe it was a good thing that you came."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for," Leo reassured her before he and his sister walked around.

"Hello?" Elise called out. "Hello?" She was about to call out again, but she gasped in horror. Leo looked at her concerned. "Elise, what is it?"

Instead of answering, she lifted a shaking finger in front of her. Leo looked in the direction she's pointing too and he gasped as well. It was the symbol of the ninjas; this made Leo growl while Elise hid behind his back. "I should of known!"

Shaking in fear, she looked at Leo. "C-Can we go, p-please?"

Unfortunately for them, thirteen ninjas came out from the shadows and started to surround the two turtles. Elise whimpered a bit, while Leo took out his katana, protecting his sister. But, before he could do anything, he was kicked away but an unknown force. "GAH!"

Elise gasped. "Leo!" But, she shrieked when she was now the only one in the ninja circle. She could see that Leo was now in the grip of two of those ninjas that can turn invisible, so that he wouldn't help her. Seeing that she doesn't have a choice, she took out her tessens and glared at the ninjas before leaping in. "HIYA!"

She flipped and kicked some of them, and she would use her tessens to slice their swords before delivering the final blow. She looked down at them, who were groaning in pain. Then, clapping was heard, causing her to turn around and get in a stance. It was hard for her too see who was clapping, but she got her answer soon enough.

"Impressive; very impressive. My agent said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice," the shadow stepped out to reveal a smirking Oroku Saki. "I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of ninjustu. And, you are?"

Putting her tessens away, she bowed her head slightly. "Elisabetta."

Saki became thoughtful, and couldn't help but smile. _So, she doesn't know her original name? Interesting…_ He then looked behind her to see Leo struggling angrily. "And who is this?"

She looked at Leo before looking at Saki. "My big brother, Leonardo. He insisted on coming…even though I was supposed to come by myself…"

"That is perfectly understandable," Saki said, looking interested. "Family can be…quite protective of their loved ones. He may stay; after all, he should know about this as well." He made a motion to the ninjas to let the blue-banded turtle go, and they did. Giving them one last glare, Leo hurried over to Elise. "Elise, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Saki then walked over, examining them. "Your appearance is very striking, it's—"

"It's not a costume," Leo said with a glare. "Although I know that's hard to believe."

"Hmph, much easier to believe than you two might imagine," Saki said with a smirk. "I have seen enough of his world to expect the extraordinary. And you, 'Elisabetta', _are_ extraordinary."

"Uh…thank you, I suppose," Elise said while Leo just kept glaring.

"But, I did not ask you here to flatter you," Saki looked at them with a serious look. "We have important matters to discuss."

"Then, I take it you sent me this?" She asked, showing Saki the note.

"Yes," he looked at her. "I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you _and_ your brother need to know."

Elise was about to say something, but Leo had beaten her to it. "There are _definitely_ things we need to know! Like, why these ninjas, _your_ ninjas, have been trying to break our heads for months now?!"

"Not to mention _why_ they've been giving me these 'headaches'!" Elise added.

"Those are exactly why we need to talk," Saki said. "We have been fighting each other, when we should actually be on the same side fighting against our true enemy."

Leo crossed his arms at him. "I think we have the scars to prove, that _you_ guys are the true enemy!"

Elise couldn't help but agree and glared at Saki. "My brother's got a point. Not only that, but _your_ ninjas attacked my family fifteen years ago; and I was forced to flee! So, what makes you think that we should fight side-by-side!"

"Hmm…I see," Saki frowned. "Tell me, my dear, do you remember much about who you were with all those years ago?"

"No, because your ninjas never gave me much of a chance to know them! The only thing that I _do_ remember was my original name!"

"This 'original name', it wouldn't happen to be 'Shelia', would it?"

Elise gasped, as Leo looked shocked that Saki knew that. But then she got a minor headache and held her head as she got memories of those who called her by that name and having to run by force. "Ugh." She felt her brother's hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and she looked at Saki, who was smiling. "H-How did you know that?"

"Because, I was there when my ninjas invaded your home; and the reason why is because I know who those people are, and they are not what you think they are."

Now, the female turtle became confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your family was part of an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation, corruption on a global level."

Leo couldn't help but become shocked. "Whoa."

Elise, however, couldn't believe it what she had just heard and she looked down. _I-Is what he said true? Was I really raised by an evil family?_

Saki then looked at the symbol. "Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my humble army of ninjas. We stand alone against them, as my master did, and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good." He walked to them. "I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together."

The turtles had no idea what to say and started stuttering at the same time. "W-Well, we…we…"

"I would not ask you to decide here and now," Saki said with an understanding look. "Meditate, on what you both have heard today, and come again tomorrow night with your answer."

The turtles bowed and Leo was the first to leave, followed by Elise. However Saki had to stop them for a moment. "Wait. There is one more thing." He clapped his hands and a ninja came over with something on a blue pillow. He picked it up with his hands. "This sword has been in my family for three hundred years; it was crafted by the master, Toshi Kurahara, in the sixteenth century. It is said that in the forging..."

"Kurahara folded the metal over seven hundred times," Leo finished in awe. "To remove any impurities."

"Hmm…yes," Saki was impressed that Leo knew about that. "You are impressive." He looked at Elise. "And you, my dear; this sword is for you to keep."

This made her feel shocked by this humble gift. "No, I-I—"

"Take it," He gently puts the sword in her hands. "I wish for you to keep it; as a token of…my sincerity." He bowed before backing away into the shadows. Elise looked down at the sword in her hands with a suspicious look. Leo guided her out of the building. "Come on, let's go."

"Right…"

They left the warehouse and proceeded to head back home without being seen. Meanwhile, back inside. Hun appeared and walked up to Saki. "That went better than I expected, master."

"Indeed," Saki said evilly. "When my enemies see that she will be on my side, they will have no choice but to surrender."

"And if she doesn't consider joining?"

"Then, she as well as her brothers, will be destroyed…"

* * *

The two turtles arrived back to the rooftop of the warehouse in silence. Leo looked at Elise, who was still staring down at the sword. "Elise, you okay?"

She sighed before looking at her brother. "I don't know. Master Saki had made some good points; yet, I don't know if what he said was true. Was I _really_ raised by an evil family? If so, how come I'm still alive?" She looked down. "There are still so many questions that I need answers to…"

"Maybe when we go back tomorrow, you can ask him," Leo suggested.

"Maybe…" Then she couldn't help but become thoughtful. "Still, there's something…familiar about that man…"

"Like what?"

"Well…he said that he was there when his ninjas came. If that's true, how come I didn't see him? Unless…" Then, an image of the armored man came into her mind, and she couldn't help but shiver and her head began to hurt more. Leo looked concerned and gave her a reassuring hug. "Everything's going to okay, Elise. I promise you, we will figure this whole thing out."

She hugged him back. "I hope you're right…"

"Oh, lovebirds!"

"Huh?" The quickly let go of each other blushing and were shocked to see Mikey, Raph, and Don appeared before them. "You two got some splainin' to do!"

"Nice letter opener," Raph said. "Is that the price they're selling out these days?"

Realizing that he meant the sword, Elise hid it behind her back, sheepishly. "Um…w-well…"

Leo decided to take over for her. "Look Raph, it's not like you think. Elise was invited to—"

"To join up with them?!" Raph said in anger.

"No!" Elise exclaimed. Except now she's confused as her brothers looked at her. "I mean yes—I-I mean…GAH! I DON'T KNOW!" She calmed down and looked at them with an honest look. "Look, it's different than we thought; those ninjas are not the enemy; at least…I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said—"

"Master Saki?!" Raph exclaimed in anger as he glared at her, causing her to hide behind Leo in fright. "What's up with that?!"

"I thought we already _had_ a master!" Don added angrily as Mikey crossed his arms, agreeing with him. "_Master Splinter_?"

"Remember him, Ellie?" Mikey said as he described the obvious description of their master. "Real hairy guy, about this tall? I don't think we can just ditch him."

Leo had heard enough; he noticed that Elise was on the verge of tears so this interrogation's got to stop. "ENOUGH! All of you! Just because she said 'Master Saki' doesn't mean she's changed masters; she was just showing her mannerism!"

"Whatever," Raph said before looking at Leo. "Which reminds me: why did you go with her in the first place?!"

"If you must know, I went with her because I didn't want her to go alone with whatever Master Saki's purpose was," Leo answered with a glare. "Not only that, but he's told us that her family's part of a great evil, which is really hard for her to take in."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, Raph," Elise said, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "He's not." She walked toward the end of the roof, looking down at the sword. "If what I heard is true, then I guess I need to know for myself if I accept Master Saki's offer." She looked at her brothers. "You guys have to understand! It's very important that I know everything about my past! And I know that if you guys were in the same position as I am, you would consider doing the same thing."

"I don't know, Ellie," Mikey said, looking unsure. Don was thinking about it as well, and Leo looked like he understood her reason.

"What's this thing got, some sort of mind control device in it?" Raph asked as he came over and took the sword out of Elise's arms, making her surprised. "Because you're losin' it, Elise!"

Elise couldn't help but feel angry with what Raph just said, not to mention taking a very delicate sword from her. She tried to get it back from him. "Hey! G-Give that back, Raph!"

However, Raph just pushed her away, making her stagger a bit, and became shocked with what he just did. He glared at her. "Oh, you can just get one of your new _pals_ to give you another one!"

That did it; the female turtle grew mad and charged at Raph, making him surprised at this sudden change. "AHHHHHH!" She tackled him, making him yelp as they both fought for the sword. "GIVE IT BACK!"

The remaining brothers just stood there, completely shocked at what they're seeing in front of them; Raph and Elise never did anything like this to each other before so this was completely unexpected

"Gee, a fight between Elise and Raph?" Mikey asked, surprised.

"Whoa," Don said, also surprised. "I didn't see that coming…"

All Leo could do was just stare in surprise, but at the same time, worried that something bad was going to happen. The red and pink-banded turtles were still fighting to get the sword and they were getting too close to the edge of the roof, making the other turtles worried. Then, Raph flipped his sister over the edge, and she screamed as she fell. Realizing what he just did, he dropped the sword as he and his brothers ran toward the edge. "Elise! No!"

"Elise!" Leo exclaimed in horror as he and his brothers looked down. And, to their relief, they saw Elise holding on to a railing of the balcony that was about a few feel below. Panting in fear, she looked up, letting her brothers know that she's okay and she hoisted herself up and began to climb the ladder. They helped her up, and Raph looked terrible as he picked up the sword. "Aw man, I'm _such_ an idiot! You could have been really hurt!"

Elise just gave him a glare. "Save it, Raphael."

This made him and the other turtles surprised. Then, she took the sword out of Raph's hands and walked away. Leo looked concerned. "Where are you going?"

She opened the door leading downstairs to the warehouse and stopped, before looking at Leo and the others with a serious look. "Something I should of done in the first place: talk to Master Splinter…" She then left and slammed the door shut, making the turtle brothers jump in surprise. Leo looked worried, but he couldn't help but glare at his brothers. They noticed and looked confused. "What?"

"You guys are unbelievable!" He then glared at Raph. "And you! I'll deal with you later!" He then walked away, following Elise back to the lair. The remaining turtles couldn't help but feel guilty and looked at each other, wondering what's going to happen next.

* * *

The turtles were now sitting in a lotus position, looking at Master Splinter, as he was currently holding the sword Elise had in his hands. He sighed sadly and looked at the turtles. "My children, I had hope this day would never come." He showed them the cloth of the ninja symbol from when Leo and the others found it during the power outage incident. "I know who these people are, I have always known. This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki." He then showed the drawing of Elise's armor. "But he has another name, he is…The Shredder." He noticed his daughter looking surprised about her drawing being part of the discussion, but he then grew serious.

"I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi. But now it is time that I tell you the _whole_ truth. As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power; one of the greatest practitioners of ninjustu, in many centuries. I was his pet rat, and I learned ninjustu by mimicking his moves. For many years, I was happy; we were a family.

"But, that life ended when The Shredder sent his Foot ninja to attack my master. My master battled honorably. But, through their dishonorable ways, the Foot ninja overpowered him. Then, The Shredder entered; they accused my master of working for their enemies. They wanted information; they were relentless. But, my master only said one thing, 'He who lives without honor, will end without honor'.

"I tried to save my master. My efforts were in vain; though I did leave my mark. The Shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me, from the world. Not long after that, I found you my children; and you all know the rest.

"I never told you all this because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart. But now you need to know who Saki, The Shredder really is. He serves no great purpose, he fights no great evil; he _is_ great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes he does for his own selfish gain!"

Elise couldn't believe what had happened. She now felt like a fool for almost believing in what The Shredder had told her about her family. "Man, I'm such an idiot!"

"It's not your fault, Elise," Leo said. "Even I was fooled."

"That doesn't mean I almost doubted my family that first raised me…"

Everyone looked at her feeling upset that she's depressed. However, Raph looked at her with a serious look. "So, what are we gonna do about it?!"

Noticing that everyone looked at her, expecting an answer. Thinking for a moment, she grew serious and punched her palm. "Shredder wants an answer? I think we should give him one; _turtle style_."

The brothers smiled at her and she smiled in return. They bowed to Splinter, as he bowed back, proud of the answer that they're going to do.

* * *

The next day, the turtles arrived back at the warehouse as planned. When they arrived, many Foot ninja were there, and they glared at each other as thunder and lightning boomed in the air and rain began to fall. Looking at Leo, he gave his sister a nod as she approached them with the sword angrily.

"Tell your boss the answer is no! And he can have his sword back!" She threw the sword at them and it got stuck in some metal. Then she and her brothers gripped their weapons, as they got ready to take The Foot down.

"Let's dance…"

Without hesitation, both sides charged at each other, and the turtles split up to take down as much Foot ninja as possible. Elise was handling fine on her own, and she couldn't help but smile when Leo mentioned the lesson about the weapons when Mikey and Don talked about their many uses in a good and supporting way. Soon, all the ninjas were down as the turtles regrouped.

"Well," Don said. "All in a day's work."

They all cheered as they fist bumped and hugged. "Turtles rule!"

_BAM!_

They all turned to see Hun had bashed through the door and was glaring at them. The turtles were surprised.

"Not him again!" Don exclaimed.

"We beat him before, we can do it again," Leo said.

"I've been looking forward to this rematch," Hun said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it!" Elise said, showing her tessens in a threatening way. "If you have the guts!"

Hun roared as he and the turtles charged. He made the first move and punched Don away, leaving only four turtles left. Raph attacked next but Hun dodged him and knocked him aside. Elise tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot and tossed her away. Mikey was next and he tried to hit Hun with his nunchucks, he got lifted up and tossed away, hitting Don in the process. Leo then came from behind Hun and attacked him, but Hun grabbed him and whammed him on the floor a few times before lifting him up in the air, ready to give him the final blow. Elise was getting up in pain, but gasped when she saw what Hun was about to do. Growling, she ran forward, jumped in the air and kicked Hun away, making him drop Leo. "HA!"

He glared at her and looked around for some kind of weapon. He smiled when he found the sword and unsheathed it. Elise then noticed the marks on his face. "Now I know what Master Splinter meant by leaving his mark!"

Growling, he charged at her with the sword and she blocked every blow given to her. So far, she's been landing some hits; but that came to an end when Hun managed to knock her tessens out of her hands, making her gasp. The turtle brothers were horrified that their sister was done for.

"NO! ELISE!" Leo and Raph exclaimed in horror.

"GET BACK!" Don yelled.

"LOOK OUT!" Mikey yelled as well.

Hun smirked and he raised the sword, as lightning flashed in the background, to finish the pink-banded turtle off. However, Elise glared and flipped in midair, landing kick after kick in his chest without stopping and landing on the ground; heading straight toward the skylight. With one final kick, Hun broke the glass and fell through yelling; he landed on the ground unconscious as the sword landed dangerously next to his head.

Elise looked down, panting as the rain fell on her. She turned around and started to walk toward her brothers. However, she groaned and almost fell in exhaustion, but luckily, Leo was now right next to her and caught her, smiling in relief. "I got you."

She looked at him, giving him a tired smile. "Thank you…"

The other turtles came over, happy to see that she's okay. Raph gave her tessens back to her, making her feel grateful. Leo then gently put her down and looked at everyone. "Come on guys, let's go home."

As they were about to leave, Leo then gasped. "Aw, shell!"

More Foot ninjas came, making the turtles take out their weapons again, despite them being tired. However, they jumped away as another figure in deadly armor came down angrily. He approached them and glared. "Those who are not with me are against me! And I crush anyone who stands against me!"

Elise then gasped, horrified in seeing the armored man from her past after many years. Her head began to hurt as she yelled clutched her head in pain, and fell to her knees; this made her brothers noticed and they kneeled next to her.

"Elise, are you okay?!" Leo asked worriedly.

"Ugh…" She looked at her brothers scared. "I-It's him…" She then looked at the man as her brothers helped her back on her feet. "He's the one from my nightmares; the one who attacked my family…"

This made them realize that right in front of them was the one that Splinter told them about, as well who the armored guy from Elise's dreams really was.

The Shredder…

* * *

**This is going to make the story EPIC! And I loved the LeoxElise moments as well; but don't expect any kisses yet, that's later in the story XDD**

**Anyway, I'm afraid that I'll be starting my first year of college very soon, so, once I update "Meet the Kunoichi Turtle", it'll probably take a while for me to update on any of my stories; unless if I'm free.**

**Again, when I update "Meet the Kunoichi Turtle", don't expect to see anything from me for a while.**

**If you have any suggestions, let me or ****ZabuzasGirl **know (remember, NO saying anything about transcripts! -.-) ^^

**Until next time!**


End file.
